Illicit Entanglement
by twilightjazz12
Summary: Would I really go to extremes to keep my dearest Jacob and break my family apart? Would I break my precious Jacob's heart to keep my family together? Is there some way that I can keep both of them with me? Jacob/OC
1. Chapter 1

Illicit Entanglement

Chapter 1: New Girl = New Friend

"Do I really have to do this? Can't I just sit this one out?" I asked my older sister as she rummaged through my closet.

"Alice!" I whined when she showed me a really flashy top.

"Carly!" Alice said with a smile. I dropped on my bed and groaned.

"Are you trying to kill Carly?" Emmett asked with a huge grin on his face as he entered my room.

"Yes!" I screamed and glared at Alice.

"Carlimé (Carly-mae) Alexandria Cullen!" Mom scolded from the kitchen. Apparently, we were getting too loud.

"Sorry, mom!" I answered and looked at Alice and Emmett.

"This is gonna be a great day! There's a new girl arriving today!" Alice beamed.

"And why should I care?" I asked.

"You're gonna like her." She stated.

"As if Edward would let me have a human best friend. All I have for a best friend is Cam. And you guys. And, you're all vampires!" I said and scowled.

"I heard that!" Edward said aloud.

"You were meant to hear it!" I shouted.

Alright, I'm in a house full of vampires. My family—the Cullens, adopted me when my mom died while giving birth to me. She told Dad—Carlisle, to do everything he can to keep me from being with her mother, or, my grandmother. Dad agreed to that and they even named me. Thus, the name Carlimé. Carlisle and Esme combined together. I think Alice came up with the Alexandria part, but that didn't matter. I love all of them to death. Rosalie is really nice to me. She's like my second mom. Emmett's my goofball of a brother. Edward's the responsible brother. Jasper's the really silent but deadly brother; sometimes. Alice is my hyper sister.

"Alright, kiddies, time to get to school." Rosalie said with a smile on her face. I scowled and pouted as I gripped my wrought iron headboard for dear life.

"No! No more school!" I protested as Emmett pulled my legs gently. If he ripped me in half dad would kill him.

"Come on, Carly!" Jasper said and helped Emmett.

"NOOOO!" I said when they managed to pry me off the bed. I gripped my duvet and dragged it down with me as I was thrown on Emmett's shoulder.

"Mom!" I said and reached a hand out to her. She smiled and waved goodbye to me.

"Get her in the Volvo, Emmett." Edward instructed. I gripped my duvet tighter as Emmett put me in the car.

"I hate you." I grumbled and crossed my arms over my chest as the duvet stayed in my hand.

We got to school in no time. It was drizzling which made me admire the little droplets of rain that pelted against the window of the Volvo. The door opened and Edward appeared with an umbrella. I let go of the duvet and wrapped my jacket tighter around me as Edward carried my bag for me.

Lunch came by and we all sat down at our table. I scrolled through my iPod and blasted She's Got A Boyfriend Now in my ears.

"Now She's got a boyfriend

And I've got a rock band.." I sang and glared at Emmett before he can say his snide comment. He immediately shut his mouth.

"Is that her?" I asked Alice. She nodded. Edward's face contorted into a scowl.

"I guess I'd better introduce myself and make a new friend." I said with a smile and got up before anyone could stop me. I walked towards their table and waved at Jessica Stanley and Angela Webber. They waved back. We are friends, well, acquaintances really.

"Hey guys. Can I sit here? My brothers and sisters are becoming irritated again." I reasoned. They nodded.

"Hey, Mike, Lauren, Eric." I greeted. They nodded at me and smiled.

"Hi. You must be Isabella Swan?" I asked the girl I was sitting next to. She nodded shyly. I wrapped her in a hug and she hugged me back shyly.

"I'm Carlimé Alexandria Cullen. You can call me Carly." I said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you, Carly. You can call me Bella." She said shyly. I smiled.

"Bella means beautiful in Italian. Your name suits you." I said confidently.

"Thanks.. only a few people know what that means. Let alone pointed it out. You're Italian?" She asked. Good, I was making her feel comfortable around me.

"Sadly, no… Half British, Half American." I said with a slight smile. My dad was British, my mom was American. How ironic.. having the same adoptive parents. No one knows that I'm really adopted. It's part of the cover story. We tell them that I'm really Carlisle and Esme's biological daughter since I have platinum blonde hair like Carlisle's and it was curly like Esme's and her heart shaped face. I kind of looked like the two of them combined, except for my eyes. Carlisle said that I had my dad's blue eyes. He died in Iraq before I was born.

"Wow… Half British.. I would love to be half British." Jessica cut in.

"It's a good thing my dad has really nice teeth. Or else I'd end up like my grandma.. crooked teeth. Eew." Again, a part of the cover story to make it seem less suspicious.

"Carly speaks a lot of languages. She's a polyglot." Lauren said air-headedly. I groaned on the inside but smiled on the outside.

"Wow! Where'd you learn to be a polyglot?" Bella asked.

"When you have lots of brothers and sisters that always take you to whichever country they please, you'll have to learn to be one. It's like, etched into the Cullen book of law." This was true. I was required to learn as many languages as my brain could let me because when you're in stuck in Iceland with only Emmett with you, you're doomed.

"Can you say it's good to see you in Italian?" Bella asked.

"è bello vederti, Bella." I said fluently. She smiled in amusement.

"Wow!" Lauren said in awe. I sensed Alice walking towards me and I looked at her.

"S'en aller, Alice. Trop de sang." I said with a serious face. (trans: Go away, Alice. Too much blood.)

"Je ne vois, Carly. Il veut que tu reviennes." Alice answered. (trans: I can't, Carly. He wants to talk to you.)

"I'll talk to you guys later. Edward wants to talk to me." I said with a smile.

"Alright. Later, Carls.." Mike said with a smile. I waved and dragged Alice away from the table.

"Five minutes, five minutes is all I ask." I said with a frown as I sat down in between Edward and Jasper.

After school, Edward was all pissy wissy about his Biology thing. He was going to Alaska to clear his mind. Bella's blood sang to him. Mom was sad about it, but dad was kind of proud.

I had an Edward-free day tomorrow. Life couldn't get better than this.

"Go to sleep, Carly." Rosalie said from her and Emmett's room.

"Alright." I answered and instantly fell asleep.

The following morning, I got dressed and hopped in my Bugatti Veyron. I noticed all the stares I got as I pulled in the parking lot of the school. Emmett grinned as Jasper helped me out of the car.

"Jazz, human alert. I'll see you guys in Bio." I said as they walked off reluctantly. Bella's truck pulled up as I leaned against my car. She walked over to me and smiled.

"Hey, morning." I greeted.

"Morning indeed. Nice car." She praised. I shrugged.

"That's a freaking Bugatti Veyron! How much is this car?" Mike asked.

"I dunno.. My dad paid for it. I thik it's only 1.5 million." I answered.

"Only! Charlie doesn't even make that much money in ten years!" Bella exclaimed.

"I heard that you have to pay fees.." Eric trailed off.

"75,000 dollars every year. And, once you get to 5000 miles, you have to change all the tires, I think it's 7000 dollars per tire… Edward usually takes this to the casa." I said and shrugged. They oggled at the car.

"Can I touch it?" I laughed and nodded. They touched the car and I swear Mike almost fainted.

"I'm actually touching the most expensive car in the world." Mike gushed.

"Too bad Edward doesn't really approve of me driving the car." I grumbled.

"Edward really cares for you, doesn't he?" Bella asked as we walked to our first class which was English.

"He's usually not cold or mean like he was in Biology. He was sick because of mom's cooking." I lied.

_The last time I freaked out_

_I just kept looking down_

_I just stuttered_

_When you asked me_

_What I'm thinking about_

_Felt like I couldn't breathe_

_You asked what's wrong with me_

_My best friend laughed and said_

_She just being Carly_

_And next time we hang out_

_I will redeem myself_

_My heart can rest 'til then, whoah_

_But I can't wait_

_To see you again_

I scribbled in my notebook as the teacher explained the concept of Romeo and Juliet. Alice taught me all about Romeo and Juliet, down to the last detail.

"Miss Cullen, how did Romeo meet Juliet?" She asked me. I stood up and looked at her. Bella looked at me and slid the book closer to me. I ignored ot and kept looking at the teacher.

"Rosalind basically dumped Romeo. So, he was depressed, then, Mercutio and Tybalt took him in town and they ran into a messenger who didn't know that they were the Capulets' sworn enemies. Mercutio tricked the messenger into giving them the details about the party. So, that night, they went to the masquerade ball. Romeo met Juliet but she didn't know that it was Romeo Montague whome she had fallen head over heels in love with. Romeo came back to Juliet and the balcony scene unfolded." I explained.

"Very well said Miss Cullen." He said and I sat down.

Lunch came by and I sat with Bella and her friends. We all talked about nonsense until we had to go to our classes.

Three days went on like a routine. Nothing was exciting without Edward bossing me around. On the third day, he finally came home. I was so happy to see him that once he went in the house I tackled him in a hug.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Dreams

"Gosh, Eddy! Don't leave us ever again!" I said and smacked his arm hardly. I waved my hand to subside the pain that shot through it.

"I won't. Promise. Now, I'm in the mood for some music. Why don't we play something?" He suggested. I clapped my hands and jumped up and down as I giggled.

"Yay! I take dibs on guitar!" I said and Edward left the room only to come back with my acoustic guitar. I grabbed it and strapped it to my shoulders. I stood beside the piano and told Edward to begin playing one of my favorite songs. He nodded and chuckled as his fingers drifted across the keys.

"Bye bye, miss American pie

Drove my chevy to the levy

But the levy was dry

Them good ol' boys were drinking whisky and rye

Singing this will be the day that I die

This will be the day that I die" I sang the first chorus. He grinned at me as I kept on strumming happily as I danced around the room as I sang. We laughed after we finished the song. I had him in a hug as we laughed.

"Carly, time for bed." Mom said from the door with a smile on her face. Beside her was dad. I latched myself away from Edward and looped my arms through mom's and dad's arms. They laughed as I practically dragged them to my room. I plopped on the bed after I got dressed in my fluffy pajamas. Dad tucked the duvet under my chin and kissed my forehead. Mom smoothed down the duvet and placed a kiss on my forehead. I was their little human baby so I didn't argue. I wasn't gonna argue with them about it.

"Night, mom. Night, dad." I whispered.

"Night, princess." They answered and smiled at me from the foot of my bed. I smiled at them and blew them a kiss. Then, they walked towards the door and closed it gently.

"Night, guys." I said sleepily and yawned.

"Night." They chorused. I giggled and then fell into a deep sleep.

"Jacob?" I called aloud in the forest. I walked to the boundary line and heard shuffling.

"Carly, you shouldn't be here." A boy with chin length hair that had a hard jaw, a really cute nose, a tan complexion and deep brown eyes said worriedly. He came towards me and had a pained look on his face as his eyes glistened in the sun. He was crying.

"Jake. Please." I said softly and held out my hand carefully. I stopped when it was about to cross the boundary line. But, I continued and held his outstretched hand. His hand felt rough but soft under my touch. I looked at our hands and saw that it was a clash of creamy white against tan. He pulled me against him and hugged me tightly as if I would disappear. I tilted my head up at him and looked into his brown eyes. They were so entrancing that it made my heart pound in my chest.

"I don't want to lose you. I love you." He whispered and slowly pressed his lips against mine. His lips felt so warm under mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. It was my first kiss. He was my first kiss and I couldn't have been more sure of anything in my life. My heart fluttered wildly in my chest as the butterflies went wild in my stomach. His hands delved in my hair and he deepened the kiss. The kiss felt so…right.

"Carly!"

I opened my eyes and I groaned aloud. I threw my pillow over my head and glared at the culprit who woke me up from the greatest dream in my life.

"I hate you, Edward. Why don't you just crawl under a grave and die.." I grumbled and buried my head in my pillow. He chuckled.

"I'm sorry for waking you up from your dream about 'Jacob'." He said with a chuckle. I screamed into my pillow threw it at him. He dodged it and laughed aloud.

"Get out of my room! I'm gonna get dressed for school." I grumbled and heard the door close. I threw the covers off me and played my iPod from my iHome. I turned it up and the room was filled with Avril Lavigne's 'I Can Do Better'. I grabbed my stuff from my walk-in closet and went in my ensuite.

"School sucks." I grumbled as I shampooed my hair with some random shampoo that Alice bought me from Paris.

After my shower, I reluctantly pulled on my clothes and grabbed my iPod from my iHome. I plugged in the earphones and turned the volume up as I walked in the kitchen and grabbed an apple from the fridge. I saw my autographed baseball and grinned as I held it in my hands. I oggled at Nick Jonas' signature and giggled as I ran back to my room. I placed it in it's glass container and looked at the back of my door that was covered with Jonas pictures. I had a lot of pictures of me with them since I went to practically every concert they have ever had. I walked towards the door and looked at a picture of me and Nick. I even had their phone numbers since I always had backstage passes and saw them almost every night when they were on tour.

"Carly! We're going now!" Emmett called from outside my room.

"Alright! I'm coming!" I answered and ran down the stairs.

"Morning." I said chirpilly. They all wrapped me in individual hugs and we bound to the cars.

"Edward.. can we take the Bugatti instead?" I asked in a small voice. He chuckled and held out his hand for the keys. I squealed and handed him the keys.

I hopped out of the car and met up with Bella at her truck. I yanked my earphones out of my ears and shoved them in my 'British-school-girl' bag.

"Hey, Bells." I said with a grin. She grinned back at me.

"Hey, Carls. I have a question, and it's totally random." She trailed off.

"Shoot." I said and raised an eyebrow.

"Would you like to have dinner with me and my dad tonight? He said that he wanted to meet my best friend." She said shyly.

"Awww.. I'm your best friend? I think I'm going to cry, Bells." I said and held a hand above my heart. She smiled and shoved me lightly.

"As if you didn't know that." She said and rolled her eyes. In a span of five days, I was already her best friend. And, she was my [b]only[/b] human best friend.

"I knew that, Bells. I was just messing with you." I said with a laugh and looped my arms with her. We walked to our first class and to the rest of our classes. We entered Biology and I sat down at the back of the class. Bella sat down beside Edward and I got stuck with Mike. I was gonna do all the work again.

Mr. Molino instructed us to list down the phases and if we won, we'd get the golden onion. Everybody groaned. Edward knew ths thing like the back of his hand. Lucky Bella. A few minutes into the activity, Edward was talking to Bella. Then, he did something that he rarely did around someone new. He smiled.

"Mike, no touchy. I've got this." I said with a smile and identified the phases.

After the activity, Mr. Molino rounded the tables and saw that Edward and Bella as well as me and Mike were done.

"Have you done this lab before, Ms. Swan?" He asked Bella. She nodded once. Then, Mr. Molino congratulated them before turning to me and Mike.

"Are you and Mr. Newton done, Miss Cullen?" He asked. I nodded.

"Very good, Miss Cullen. Looks like you and Ms. Swan have to split the golden onion with Mr. Newton and your brother." He chuckled.

"No need for that, Mr. Molino." I said with a smile.

After class, Edward went with Bella to her locker. I waited by the car and was joined by my brothers and sisters after a few minutes. Edward was there and he was staring at Bella who was across the lot. I rolled my eyes and giggled. He never took his eyes off her.

'Make a move.' I chanted in my head over and over. Then, there were gasps as screeching tires could be heard. I gasped when I saw Tyler Crowley's van hurdling towards Bella. I blinked and rushed over, only to have me pulled back by Jasper. I heard a loud crack like steel being hit with such a great force and yanked my arm away from Jasper. I ran to Bella and dialed for an ambulance.

"Bella! Oh my God!" I screeched and came face to face with a really confused Bella. I checked for any injuries and found none. I looked at the van and saw a dent on the side. Edward saved her.

We took her to the hospital and I immediately ran to my dad's office and didn't find him there. I ran to the hallway and found Rosalie leaning on the glass wall of the hospital. I gave her a hug and smiled. She smiled back and nodded towards the room where dad just entered. I sighed and walked in the room. I saw my dad and gave him a hug from behind. He chuckled and turned to face me. He kissed my forehead and wrapped an arm around my shoulders as he led me to Bella.

"Bells! Goodness! Thank God you're okay!" I said and gave Bella a hug. She hugged me back and laughed. I rolled my eyes.

"BTW, Bells, this is my dad. Carlisle Cullen. Dad, this is Bella. Isabella Swan. She's my best friend." I said happily.

"Nice to meet you, Dr. Cullen." She said politely.

"Nice to meet you, too, Isabella." Dad answered.

"Bella. This is my dad, Carly. Charlie Swan. Dad, this is my best friend, Carlimé Alexandria Cullen." Bella corrected my dad then turned to me. Me and my dad laughed quietly.

"Pleasure meeting you, Chief Swan." I said and held out my hand. He shook it firmly and chuckled.

"Pleasure is all mine, Carly." He said with a sincere smile. I smiled back at him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Meeting My Dream Man..Literally

It's been a week after the incident. I was sitting with Bella at the table with our other friends.

"La Push, baby. It's La Push." Eric said and pretended to be surfing. We all laughed at him.

"What?" Bella asked.

"We're going to La Push beach down the Quileute rez." Mike answered. I sighed sadly.

"What's wrong with you, Carls?" Angela asked.

"My dad won't let me go with you guys to La Push. It sucks being the only biological child." I said sadly.

"Maybe you can persuade him to let you come. You [i]are[/i] daddy's little girl." Jessica said with a grin. I frowned.

"I highly doubt it. My mom and dad don't want me near a beach without them. They're too worried about me drowning." I semi-lied. They allowed me to go to beaches, but, not La Push. They told me all about the treaty with the Quileutes.

"But, it's worth a try. Ask them anyways." Lauren cut in. I shrugged.

"I'll ask them when I get home." I said quietly. Then, Bella excused herself after agreeing to go with the group to La Push. I really wanted to go with them. The group quieted down and I looked up to see that she was talking to Edward. I smiled and shook my head.

"So, we saw you talking to Edward." Jessica teased.

"I just invited him to come with us." She defended herself.

"What'd he say?" Lauren asked.

"He said he'll think about it." Bella answered. She looked hopeful. I smiled but deep down, I felt sorry for her. Edward wasn't going to come; neither was I.

"I wonder what he looks like without a shirt on." Jessica gushed. I gagged and we laughed.

"Jess, I don't need any images of my [i]brother[/i] like that." I said through laughs.

"Well, I can't help but wonder." She said quietly. I cringed just imagining what she was thinking about Edward.

That night, I went up to my dad's study and knocked before I entered the room. My dad gave me ahug and kissed my forehead.

"How was school?" He asked.

"Same, same. Dad, I'm just going to spit this out… can I go to La Push tomorrow?" I asked then looked down.

"I'm sorry, princess. But, no. You know about the treaty." He answered.

"Well, it was worth a try." I said with a dry laugh. I bolted out of the room and went in my room. I sat on my bed and sighed. I looked at my jacket that hung on my computer chair and shrugged it on. I grabbed my iPod and went out of the houe without telling anybody where I was going. Many thoughts ran through my head once I was far enough from the house. I thought about running away and having a normal life, but, I couldn't handle the images of my family being broken by my selfish whim. I continued walking and eventually sat down and cried silently.

"Why is it so hard to be normal?" I asked myself as tears fell from my eyes. I was crying because I just wanted to be normal. I wante to have a normal life with my family. I thought about my childhood and dwelled on the fact that I had very few friends because we moved around a lot.

"It's not hard to be normal." A voice said aloud. I recognized the voice as the voice from my voice belonged to Jacob. I looked up and wiped my tears with the back of my hand. He sat down beside me.

"It's hard for me to be normal." I said quietly.

"What are you doing here in the woods at night? Don't you know that it's dangerous to be here?" He asked.

"I was thinking. What about you? Don't you know that it's dangerous to be out here?" I asked. He laughed. It was the most enthralling laugh in the whole world.

"Touché. I was going out to think, too." He answered.

"I'm Carly Cullen, by the way." I introduced myself and offered my hand out.

"Jacob Black. Nice to meet you, Carly." He said and shook my hand. His hand felt like it did in my dream. Come to think of it, the dream was so vivid. It all felt so real.

"Ditto." I answered and dropped my hand on my lap. I looked ahead and saw that we were sitting on either side of the treaty line. I would know where the treaty line is, because Emmett took me here to tell me where not to go when we went for a walk.

"My whole name's Carlimé Alexandra Cullen." I blurted out; feeling the need to tell him that.

"Nice name. It suits you." He commented with a grin. I instantly melted into a puddle of goo right there when his eyes met mine. His eyes were like his eyes in my dream. They were really entrancing.

"What exactly do you mean about that?" I asked.

"Well, your name sounds like it belongs to a respectable woman, and, you look like one. So, it suits you." He answered with a smile. I smiled back and looked at him.

"You have a beautiful smile." He blurted out. We both blushed and looked away.

"Thanks. Uhm, you have a nice smile, too." I said shyly.

"Thanks." He answered.

I don't know how long we talked to each other about ourselves. It was so easy to talk to Jacob. It was like, we were soulmates. I looked at my watch and cursed.

"Holy shit. Mom's gonna kill me. I'm so past my curfew." I said and stood up.

"Well, yeah, me, too. I'm so past my curfew. My dad's gonna freak. It was nice talking to you, Carls." He said with a smile. I smiled back at him and wrapped him in a hug. I normally didn't go around hugging random people, but, I felt different around Jacob. It's like, we were soulmates.

"Same here, Jake. See you around." I said with a smile. He leaned down and kissed my cheek which made me blush a million patches of red. I waved goodbye to him as I ran back to the house. I cursed in my head when I saw my frantic mom pacing back and forth on the porch with Rosalie comforting her. They couldn't find me because I masked my scent by dragging a fallen branch with leaves over my trail. I learned that trick when I was thirteen. That was three years ago.

"Where were you?" Rose asked as I walked up the porch.

"I went out to think. I really wanted to go to La Push, but, after thinking about it.. I found out that I was being selfish. So, yeah. I'm sorry if I made you guys worry." I said with a slight smile. I just hope that Edward doesn't pick up on my lie.

"Alright. Go to bed, Carly." Rose ordered. I sighed and went to my room and showered before I changed into another pair of fluffy princess pajamas.

"Where's Edward?" I asked as Rose and mom tucked me in.

"He's out hunting with the others." Mom answered. I nodded. Good. I had at least an hour to think about Jacob without Edward reading my thoughts.

Once Rose and mom left my room, I dwelled in my thoughts about Jacob. I thought about the way his eyes sparkled even in the night, the way his nose crinkled a bit when he grinned, the way his smile lit up my whole world, and the way he made my heart thump furiously in my chest.

*Jacob's P.O.V.*

I ran home and closed the door behind me as soon as I got in the house. My heart was beating erratically in my chest. I think I'm in love with Carlimé Alexandria Cullen, even though it was looked down on in our pack.

"Dad, I'm home." I said quietly as I made my way up to my room. I threw my shirt and jeans to the floor and hopped in my bed. I sighed as I remembered Carly. Her smile lit up my whole world, and when she laughed, it was like a peal of bells. Her blonde hair looked so soft that I wanted to touch it to see if it was as soft as it looked. I loved the way her eyes glistened in the moonlight, the way her nose crinkled when she raised an eyebrow, and the way she seemed like she was the only one who mattered to me in the whole world. She was in every aspect, perfect.

"This is hopeless." I whispered and placed a hand over my mouth. I could still feel her silky skin on my lips. Her skin felt like it did in my dream. And, she was even more beautiful in person than she was in my dream. I loved the feeling of her lips against mine. She's the only girl who has ever made me feel this way. I just couldn't stop thinking about her and my dream last week. And, I silently hoped that while she was lying in her bed, in her room, she was thinking about me, too.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Letter to Jacob

*Carly's P.O.V.*

I woke up the next morning with a smile on my face. A first. I opened my iPod and put it on shuffle. I laughed when 'Dinosaur' by Ke$ha played.

"Carly! We're going hunting!" Jasper called from outside my room.

"Okay!" I answered and jumped up from my bed. I got dressed in a pair of black skinnies, a navy blue 'Nick Jonas for President' shirt and threw on my white The North Face winter jacket complete with the fur lining. I grasped my iPod and plugged in my headset before I bound down the stairs. I looked around the house and found no one. I cheered silently and scribbled my number and a message on a sheet of post it. I ripped it off and put it in my jacket's pocket. If I couldn't go to La Push and talk to Jacob, I'll get Jacob to talk to me. I walked in the garage and looked around.

"Aha!" I said and grinned at the bike that was in one corner of the huge garage. It was subtle enough to let me leave the house without being seen. I hopped on the bike and pulled my fur-lined hood up to my head and pedalled out of the garage. I closed the garage door after I got out. I quickly hopped on again and pedalled to the Newtons' store as 'Fuck Him He's A DJ' blared in my ears.

After pedalling for about half an hour, I got to the store and saw Bella and our other friends waiting for someone out of the store. I hopped off the bike and sprinted towards Bella and Jessica as I caught my breath. I put my hands on my knees as I breathed in and out rapidly. I pulled down my hood and looked at her. I didn't need a mirror to tell me that my face was red from the 'exercise'.

"Carly! What'd you do?" Bella asked as she tried to keep in her laughter.

"I rode my bike from our house to get here. I had to be subtle or else I wasn't gonna get to leave the house. Listen, can I ask you a favor?" I asked as I tried to even out my breathing.

"Anything. Wait, we aren't gonna rob a bank, are we?" Bella asked. I rolled my eyes at her lame attempt at a joke.

"No need to rob a freaking bank. I already did that with Emmett. Can you give this to Jacob Black? You might know him. The rez is small…" I trailed off and fished my jacket for the pink post-it.

"Yeah. I know him. He's a friend of mine. I think someone has a crush on Jake." She said with a smile and nudged me.

"No. I met him last night when I went to the woods to think." I said with a serious face. She shook her head and giggled.

"Alright. I'll give the note to Jake when I see him. Can't you come with us to La Push?" She asked with pleading eyes.

"Sorry. Dad's talking about taking us to visit our family in Alaska. I dunno. Alice was talking about visiting Nick and his family in Texas. Something about Nick, Joe and Kevin missing the little terror that is me." I semi-lied with a smile. Alice and I were thinking about visiting the boys when it was overcast in Texas.

"Nick, Joe and Kevin?" Jessica asked.

"Yeah? Nick, Joe and Kevin…" I trailed off and jumped when I heard my phone ringing. I picked it up with shaky hands and answered the call without looking at the screen. It was probably Edward calling to check up on me.

"WHAT!" I asked coldly.

"Carls.." Joe said quietly. I shouted at him. Oh, dear Lord.

"Joe? Oh, no, no. Dear Lord, I am so sorry. I thought you were Edward." I apologized softly and grinned sheepishly at Bella and Jessica who were laughing.

"Meanie! Talk to Nick!" He said. I could see the pout on his face and laughed quietly as there was shuffling. It was probably Joe passing the phone to Nick or Kevin.

"Hey, Terror!"

"Kevin! Hi! Tell Joe to suck it up, alright. I miss you guys." I said with a laugh. We talked for about five minutes until he passed the phone to Nick.

"Nicky! Hey, hey, hey, Mr. President!" I said with a laugh.

"That's President Jonas to you." He said playfully.

"Oh, c'mon! We've been like best buds ever since 2006! And, I'm your most loyal fan! Cut me some slack." I said playfully.

"Alright. I'll cut you some slack. We called because we wanted to invite you to our concert in Washington. That's near Spoons… or wherever it is you're at, right?" He asked. I laughed.

"Nicholas, I'm in [b]Forks[/b] not spoons." I said through giggles. I could see him turning beet red right now.

"Sorry, I thought it was spoons or something. Imagine if there was a town named Spoons and Knives." We both cracked up.

"Thanks for the invite, Nick. Can I bring some friends? I promise not to bring Emmett and Edward this time." I said sheepishly. We laughed at that.

"Bring as many friends as you want. You're part of the family." He said smugly. I blushed.

"Carly Jonas. Has a certain ring to it. I like it. Mrs. Nick Jonas." I joked. This has been a running joke with our families.

"Yeah, yeah, Carls." He waved it off.

"Well, aren't you gonna tell me what time the concert is?" I asked.

"Oh, right. It's the same as always. Just tell the guy at the front door 'Nick J is so hawt' then, he'll let you in." He said the 'password' smugly. I rolled my eyes.

"Can we switch passwords? Something like.. hmm… 'Carly Cullen wants to be a culinary artist'. No one really knows me, so, yeah.. that'll do." I said with a grin on my face.

"You're no fun anymore. But, yeah, just say that to the guys at the front entrance." He said in defeat.

"Alright! Thanks, Mr. President! Love you guys! Again, tell Joseph to suck it up." I said with a laugh and heard him say 'love you, too' and 'I will' before we hung up. I tucked my phone in my pant pocket and turned back to Bella and Jessica.

"Sorry 'bout that. Thanks, Bells, Jess. I'll see you guys Monday. I better get going." I said with a smile and hugged them.

"Why don't we give you a ride home? We're about to leave anyways." Mike offered.

"Uh.. I don't want to be a burden." I said softly. He shook his head.

"Nah. Get in and tell us where you live." Eric said with a grin. I smiled at them and wheeled my bike over.

"Where am I gonna put this?" I asked and looked at the bike.

"Let me tie it to the van." Tyler said and held the bike. I smiled a thanks at them.

"Hop in." Mike motioned for me to board shotgun beside Bella. I hopped in and closed the door.

Mike revved up the engine of the cramped van and drove.

"Where do you live?" Mike asked.

"Outside of Forks. I had to pedal my bike for half an hour at top speed to make it to your store. My mom has a really earthy side to her." I said softly and looked ahead for the almost invisible turn. Ten minutes later, I was bored to death when I saw the turn.

"Turn right there." I said and pointed to the turn.

"This is a forest." Lauren said from the back seat.

"I told you my mom had an earthy side." I said with a slight laugh.

"Do you like.. live in tree houses or something?" Jessica joked.

"If you consider what you're gonna see a tree house. Slow down. We're almost there." I said and Mike slowed down. The white house became visible and I saw dad's car parked in the driveway.

"I'm dead. I'm dead. I'm dead. I'm so dead." I grumbled and pulled at my hair.

"You live [i]here[/i]!" Lauren asked snootily.

"Uh, yeah." I answered and felt my death approaching as Mike stopped the vehicle. I hopped out of the car and looked sheepish as mom and dad came out of the house. I stood there and fiddled with my fingers. I felt the sweat building up at my forehead, and it was [b]FREEZING[/b] outside. That's how scared I was.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Waiting On You

"H-hey mom, d-dad." I said sheepishly and gave them a hug.

"Alice told us to check up on you. She felt something wasn't right." Mom told me softly. I instantly wanted to bang my head on the concrete until I died of blood loss.

"Mom, uhh… these are my friends. My best friend, Bella. Dad, I'm sure you remember Bella. These are Jessica, Lauren, Tyler, Mike, Eric and Angela. Guys, this is my mom and my dad." I introduced them quietly.

"You have a beautiful home, Mrs. Cullen." Angela said politely.

"Thank you, Angela. You can call me Esme." Mom said with a dazzling smile. I swear I saw Angela become fazed along with the others.

"Would you like to come in?" Dad offered sincerely.

"No, thank you, Dr. Cullen." Bella answered.

"You can call me Carlisle." Dad said with a smile. I swear to God that I saw them drool. I swear to God they did.

"We have to get going to La Push, Dr. and Mrs. Cullen. Thank you for the offer." Mike said politely and shifted gears.

"You kids stay safe." Mom bid as they all said goodbye.

"Bye guys. See you all Monday.. if I ever survive without Facebook and MySpace." I said with a small smile. They all laughed and zoomed off.

"Mom, Dad, I'm sorry! Sorry! Sorry!" I said and hugged them.

"It's alright. Just.. next time, tell us where you're going." Mom said in her motherly tone. They led me inside and mom made me some veggie soup. If sneaking out led to mom making me veggie soup, then, I'd always sneak away.

"Oh shit!" I exclaimed and jumped up.

"Language." Dad scolded from his study.

"Sorry, dad! I forgot my bike!" I said and paced the room. Emmett's gonna kill me. That bike was custom made for me.

"Jasper will help you get it tomorrow." Mom said while she entered the room with a bowl of veggie soup.

"Mom… Emmett will kill me. He gave that to me." I whined.

"I'm sure he won't notice that it's missing until tomorrow." Mom assured me. I sat down and sighed.

"He better not." I said and got the bowl of soup from her. She smiled at me, kissed my forehead and left the room. I flicked on the TV and watched as I drank the soup.

*Jacob's P.O.V.*

Bella and the others had arrived at the rez to ride some waves. I sat down beside her and ate licorice sticks with her.

"Before I forget, Jake, someone wanted me to give you this." Bella said with a grin. She dug through her pocket and showed me a pink post-it note.

"Who's it from?" I asked as I held it in between my forefinger and thumb.

"You'll have to read to find out." She said with a smile as I flipped it open.

Jacob,

Hey hey… :D

Call me at this number… this is my cell number.

(A/N: pretend there's a number here…)

Here's my private phone line…

(A/N: pretend there's another number here..)

P.S. I hope I'm not freaking you out or anything..

So, yeah… call me.. I'm always available… :D

--Carly 3

"It's from Carly." I said with a goofy smile.

"You have a goofy smile on your face!" Bella teased.

"I met her last night. And, she wants to be my friend." I defended myself.

"Hey, Jake, I'm just curious.. but, why didn't Carly come with us? I mean, she rode her bike just to give the letter to me to give it to you. She could've come along… also, her brother didn't come with us." Bella said softly.

"The Cullens don't come here." Embry said seriously.

"Let's go for a walk." I said to Bella. She nodded and we took a walk.

"What did your friend mean about 'the Cullens don't come here'?" She asked. I sighed and explained it all to her. About the cold ones and the Quileute wolves.

"So, basically, you're telling me that Carly and her family are vampires?" She asked with a laugh. I laughed it off. The girl I… liked belonged to a family of vampires.

That night, I couldn't stop thinking about Carly. I got up and grasped the phone in my hand. I sighed and dialed her number that was on the paper. She picked up after the fifth ring.

"Hey, Carly. It's me, Jacob." I said down the phone.

*Carly's P.O.V.*

After lounging around infront of the TV for several hours, I went up to my room and played my piano as I sang. I continued singing for a while until I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket.

"Hey, Carly. It's me, Jacob." I heard my dream man's voice. I instantly melted into a puddle of goo at the sound of his voice.

"Jake! Hey hey! How's it going?" I asked.

"Fine, fine. How about you?" He asked.

"Hmm.. kind of fine." I answered.

"Why kind of?" He asked with a laugh.

"I can't get my new song going. I'm stuck."

"Why don't you play it for me and I can suggest some lyrics for you." He suggested.

"Alright." I said and started playing 'Make A Wave'. We finished the song after half an hour and I was beaming.

"Thank you, Jake! Oh my God! I love you so much right now!" I blurted out. I instantly covered my mouth and heard his breathing down the phone. Oh gosh! Way to take it low key!

"Jake?" I asked quietly. He laughed and I let out a strangled laugh.

"I love you, too, Carls." He said through laughs and we quieted down.

If only he knew how much those words made me feel…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5: Waiting On You

"H-hey mom, d-dad." I said sheepishly and gave them a hug.

"Alice told us to check up on you. She felt something wasn't right." Mom told me softly. I instantly wanted to bang my head on the concrete until I died of blood loss.

"Mom, uhh… these are my friends. My best friend, Bella. Dad, I'm sure you remember Bella. These are Jessica, Lauren, Tyler, Mike, Eric and Angela. Guys, this is my mom and my dad." I introduced them quietly.

"You have a beautiful home, Mrs. Cullen." Angela said politely.

"Thank you, Angela. You can call me Esme." Mom said with a dazzling smile. I swear I saw Angela become fazed along with the others.

"Would you like to come in?" Dad offered sincerely.

"No, thank you, Dr. Cullen." Bella answered.

"You can call me Carlisle." Dad said with a smile. I swear to God that I saw them drool. I swear to God they did.

"We have to get going to La Push, Dr. and Mrs. Cullen. Thank you for the offer." Mike said politely and shifted gears.

"You kids stay safe." Mom bid as they all said goodbye.

"Bye guys. See you all Monday.. if I ever survive without Facebook and MySpace." I said with a small smile. They all laughed and zoomed off.

"Mom, Dad, I'm sorry! Sorry! Sorry!" I said and hugged them.

"It's alright. Just.. next time, tell us where you're going." Mom said in her motherly tone. They led me inside and mom made me some veggie soup. If sneaking out led to mom making me veggie soup, then, I'd always sneak away.

"Oh shit!" I exclaimed and jumped up.

"Language." Dad scolded from his study.

"Sorry, dad! I forgot my bike!" I said and paced the room. Emmett's gonna kill me. That bike was custom made for me.

"Jasper will help you get it tomorrow." Mom said while she entered the room with a bowl of veggie soup.

"Mom… Emmett will kill me. He gave that to me." I whined.

"I'm sure he won't notice that it's missing until tomorrow." Mom assured me. I sat down and sighed.

"He better not." I said and got the bowl of soup from her. She smiled at me, kissed my forehead and left the room. I flicked on the TV and watched as I drank the soup.

*Jacob's P.O.V.*

Bella and the others had arrived at the rez to ride some waves. I sat down beside her and ate licorice sticks with her.

"Before I forget, Jake, someone wanted me to give you this." Bella said with a grin. She dug through her pocket and showed me a pink post-it note.

"Who's it from?" I asked as I held it in between my forefinger and thumb.

"You'll have to read to find out." She said with a smile as I flipped it open.

_Jacob,_

_Hey hey… :D_

_Call me at this number… this is my cell number._

_(A/N: pretend there's a number here…)_

_Here's my private phone line…_

_(A/N: pretend there's another number here..)_

_P.S. I hope I'm not freaking you out or anything.._

_So, yeah… call me.. I'm always available… :D_

_--Carly 3_

"It's from Carly." I said with a goofy smile.

"You have a goofy smile on your face!" Bella teased.

"I met her last night. And, she wants to be my friend." I defended myself.

"Hey, Jake, I'm just curious.. but, why didn't Carly come with us? I mean, she rode her bike just to give the letter to me to give it to you. She could've come along… also, her brother didn't come with us." Bella said softly.

"The Cullens don't come here." Embry said seriously.

"Let's go for a walk." I said to Bella. She nodded and we took a walk.

"What did your friend mean about 'the Cullens don't come here'?" She asked. I sighed and explained it all to her. About the cold ones and the Quileute wolves.

"So, basically, you're telling me that Carly and her family are vampires?" She asked with a laugh. I laughed it off. The girl I… liked belonged to a family of vampires.

That night, I couldn't stop thinking about Carly. I got up and grasped the phone in my hand. I sighed and dialed her number that was on the paper. She picked up after the fifth ring.

"Hey, Carly. It's me, Jacob." I said down the phone.

*Carly's P.O.V.*

After lounging around infront of the TV for several hours, I went up to my room and played my piano as I sang. I continued singing for a while until I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket.

"Hey, Carly. It's me, Jacob." I heard my dream man's voice. I instantly melted into a puddle of goo at the sound of his voice.

"Jake! Hey hey! How's it going?" I asked.

"Fine, fine. How about you?" He asked.

"Hmm.. kind of fine." I answered.

"Why kind of?" He asked with a laugh.

"I can't get my new song going. I'm stuck."

"Why don't you play it for me and I can suggest some lyrics for you." He suggested.

"Alright." I said and started playing 'Make A Wave'. We finished the song after half an hour and I was beaming.

"Thank you, Jake! Oh my God! I love you so much right now!" I blurted out. I instantly covered my mouth and heard his breathing down the phone. Oh gosh! Way to take it low key!

"Jake?" I asked quietly. He laughed and I let out a strangled laugh.

"I love you, too, Carls." He said through laughs and we quieted down.

If only he knew how much those words made me feel…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Goodbye my Lover, My Friend, My Jacob

While I was driving home, I was thinking about Jacob and that passionate kiss we shared. Once I pulled up at the house, I saw Edward waiting for me at the front door.

"Hey, Edward." I said and walked in the house. He glared at me.

"What?" I asked as I shrugged off my cardigan.

"You perfectly know what." He said. His voice was cold.

"I don't get your drift." I stated.

"You lied to Esme! You didn't go out to buy supplies! You went out with that mutt!" He exploded. I winced and glared back at him.

"What is so wrong about hanging out with a normal person! Jacob is normal! He's a human! I might not show it, Edward, but, sometimes I get bored hanging out with the undead! You guys are my family and I love all of you, but, I need some time with humans like me." I said acidly.

"He is a werewolf! You could've gotten hurt! He could've hurt you! You should've ignored him! Instead, you were on a date with him!" He shouted.

"He didn't phase, Edward! He DIDN'T! He loves me, Edward! I love him, too. He makes me feel normal… when I'm with him everything just disappears! The secrets, the lies, the loneliness! EVERYTHING!" I shouted back at him. By now, everybody was with us. Trying to calm us down. We had never had a fight before. This was a first.

"You can't be with him! You will NOT be with him! He's too dangerous for you!" He shouted at me.

"Edward!" Dad scolded.

"WHAT! He's dangerous! Aren't you guys dangerous, too! You are all VAMPIRES! Why does that make any difference!" I shouted as tears streamed down my face. Mom and Alice hugged me.

"You are going to Alaska until your feelings for that mutt disappears!" Edward said coldly. I pushed them away and stomped up to my room and slammed the door so hard that the hinges could've come off. I locked the door and closed all my windows. I looked at the stack of notepads Jacob carried for me earlier and wiped my tears out of my eyes. If Jacob and I were meant to be, he would wait for me.

I set up my electric guitar, acoustic guitar and drums. I plugged the, all to my MacBook and began angrily scribbling down lyrics on my new notepads. An hour later, I was strumming angrily on my electric guitar. I eventually finished recording the whole song and joined all of the instruments together as well as the words. The song sounded so angry yet determined at the same time. I ripped the page with the lyrics off the pad and wrote on the back.

_Dear Jacob,_

_I'm sorry for leaving you like this. With no explanation whatsoever. I want to explain it all to you, but, I can't. Jake, I really want to tell you what's happening, but, it will cost me my life if I told you everything. Maybe if I get back in time… I'll tell you. When I know that we're both ready._

_I'm not running because I regret meeting you. I'm not running at all. I'm being forced to go away. Jake, they say we can't be together… but, I know that what we have is special even though we're not going out. When I met you in the woods, I knew you as the guy from my dream._

_I had a dream about you a few days before we met. In my dream, you were worried about me. Then, we kissed. All of it felt so real. This love is difficult, but it's real. I have never been sure of anything in my life, Jake. But, I know that I'm sure that I love you. I love you, Jacob Black. I LOVE YOU._

_If you love me too, you'll wait for me. I will return some day. And, I will be waiting for that day. If you have already found someone else when I return, I will accept defeat and let go of my feelings for you. Remember that wherever the road takes me, my heart will always be with you._

_Goodbye my lover, my best friend, my Jacob. I will always treasure the very little time we spent with each other._

_Forever yours,_

_Carly Cullen_

_P.S. This ring is yours now. It's my most beloved ring. I was wearing that when we met and when we went out on our date. It's my lucky ring._

I dried my tears and kissed the letter. My lips stained the paper and I smiled sadly as I folded the letter. I scibbled down Jacob's name on the envelope and put my USB stick in the envelope. The USB contained my favorite songs as well as my own songs. My latest song that was meant for Jacob entitled 'Until You're Mine' played in my head over and over. I also included my silver ring in the envelope.

I called Bella and told her that I was leaving Forks because of a family thing. We both cried until we quieted down. We said our goodbyes to each other and promised to call each other. Then, I called Jacob and told him to meet me at the place where we met. He obliged to meet me there in ten minutes.

I went out of my room and ran down the stairs. I saw all of them in the living room as I shrugged on my cardigan from earlier.

"Where are you going?" Edward asked coldly. Emmett glared at him as well as Jasper.

"I'll go willingly tomorrow. Let me see him one last time." I said flatly.

"I'll go with you." Edward said and stood up. I growled at him.

"Stay here. If you come near me, I will kill myself. I swear to God I will." I growled at Edward and saw my mom's, dad's, sisters' and brothers' faces look like they were about to cry. For all I know, they were crying in their minds.

"No, Carly. Please…don't." Alice begged. I ignored her and went on my way.

I walked to the boundary line and cried.

"Jacob!" I called.

"Carly, you shouldn't be here." Jacob said softly. All of this felt like my dream. Jacob was crying, like he was in my dream. In my dream, it was day time… why was it night time? I really don't care right now. All I care about is Jacob.

"Jacob. Please." I begged and reached out my hand to touch him. Then, I stopped when I realized that it was about to cross the boundary line. Then, I continued and held his hand. I looked at it and saw how perfectly our hands fit together. He pulled me against him and I cried in his chest.

"I don't want to lose you. I love you." He said to me and pressed his lips against mine. My heart fluttered in my chest as my hands held onto his shoulders and delved into his hair. He deepened the kiss even more and I couldn't help but cry as we kissed. He cupped my cheeks and just cried with me.

"I love you, too. So much, Jake. So much." I whispered and kissed him again.

"Please… don't leave me." He begged. His voice was so pained that it broke my heart even more. My heart felt like it turned into dust by now.

"Jake, I don't have a say in this. I want to stay.. but, I can't." I said and pulled out the white envelope.

"Don't forget me." I whispered and kissed him softly. I felt his tears meld with my own before I pulled away snd walked back slowly. With one last look at him, I turned and ran back to the house. That was the hardest thing I had to do in my life.

I entered the house and closed the door behind me as I leaned my back against it as sobs racked through my body. All of them joined me and Edward came up to wrap me in a hug. I shoved him away with all my strength.

"ARE ALL OF YOU HAPPY NOW! I gave him up! I told him that I had to leave! I broke my own heart for all of you. My one chance of true love… and all of you took it away from me. Billy didn't hate me when I met him earlier. He was nice to me. He wanted Jacob to be happy, even if it was with a Cullen. I always

believed that all of you wanted what was best for me… what would make me happy… but, it's not until now that I realized that all of you are being selfish! All of you are taking me away from my one true love because of a stupid treaty that had been made years ago!" I shouted at all of them. A deadly silence hung in the room as all of them looked at the floor. Then, I realized that I was also being selfish. I only thought about my happiness, I didn't even consider my family's happiness. I was the one being selfish.

"I'll be in my room." I said quietly and walked up the stairs with tears rolling down my face. I locked the door and packed my stuff that I needed for Alaska for at least a year as I played 'Dreaming With A Broken Heart' played over and over in my head.

*Jacob's P.O.V*

Watching her leave me there was the most painful thing I ever had to watch. And, knowing that I can't do anything about it made my heart crumble into dust.

When I got home, I looked at the white envelope Carly gave me and let another tear fall. I slowly trudged to my room and turned my laptop on. I opened the envelope and saw a letter as well as a USB stick. I clutched the silver USB stick in my hand and cried. I opened the letter and something fell on my bed. I picked it up and saw that it was a ring. It was a simple silver band. I scanned the ring and saw something engraved on the inside.

'Vrai amour attends'

I searched for the translation of those words and found out that they meant 'true love waits'. She gave me a ring that she was supposed to give her true love. (A/N: Sorry, my French is a bit rusty) I read the letter and cried. She loved me too. And, she even wrote me a song. I plugged in the USB and listened to all her songs as well as her favorite songs. What I coud relate to right now was the song by John Mayer called 'Dreaming With A Broken Heart'.

"I love you." I whispered as I re-read the letter again while 'Dreaming With A Broken Heart' played over and over again.

*No one's P.O.V.*

Two hearts broken in one night. Two people separated by their families. Another Romeo and Juliet story or a sick and twisted fairytale?

She lay on her bed and looked up at her ceiling. Her eyes drooped and she finally closed them. But, many tears still streamed down her angelic face. She was broken.

He lay down on his bed as he read the letter from her. Sad music filled his room as well as hers.. but, they didn't know that they were both listening to the same song and lying in the same position as well as thinking of each other. Their other half. He looked up at his ceiling and cried silently as he clutched thepiece of paper in his hand.

'_Do I have to fall asleep with roses in my hand_

_Do I have to fall asleep with roses in my hand_

_Do I have to fall asleep with roses in my_

_Roses in my hands_

_Would you get them if I did_

_No you won't_

_'cause you're gone, gone, gone, gone, gone_

_When you're dreaming with a broken heart_

_Waking up is the hardest part'_


	8. Chapter 8

Seconds turned into minutes, minutes turned into hours, hours turned into days, days turned into weeks… weeks turned into months. My days were all routine. Wake up, go to school with Kate, Tanya and Irina, go home, eat, do my homework, say goodnight to Carmen and Eleazar as well as my 'cousins', think about Jacob and then cry my self to sleep. I was like a zombie. I rarely smiled, let alone had a life outside of school.

I was at school when it happened… dad was calling. I was having an internal battle with myself if I should answer it.

"Answer it." Kate said and touched me. I winced and jerked my arm back. She can electrocute me at any given time.

"I don't know. If they're calling because they're going to ask me if I got over Jacob…" I trailed off and sighed.

"They won't ask you that. You've been gone for a few months." Tanya said softly and I looked at my phone again.

"They miss you." Irina joined in. I sighed. They were probably right.

"Hello." I asked shakily.

"Carly…" Dad began. He sounded like he was about to cry at the sound of my voice.

"Dad," I whispered.

"Come home…" He said quietly.

"I miss all of you." I said and held back my tears.

"We miss you, too. Come home to us, please. It's not been the same without you." Dad answered.

"Let me talk to her, Carlisle." I heard Alice's voice.

"Carly, please. Come home. Bella wants you here for her birthday. We're so sorry." She said quietly. I sighed and released a breath that I didn't know I was holding.

"What if I see.. him?" I asked shakily.

"I don't really know about that, Carly. I don't see their futures." Alice answered.

"Oh. Can I talk to mom?" I asked.

"Yeah." She answered and passed the phone. I heard dry heaving and let a tear fall.

"Mom, don't cry…" I whispered.

"Carly, please come home, honey. Please." My mom was begging.

"I'm coming home soon, mom. Tell them that. Soon." I answered and talked to all of them apart from Edward. I was still upset with him.

"So, when are you going home?" Carmen asked as she set down my dinner in front of me.

"Tomorrow, if that's okay with all of you." I answered and looked at Eleazar. He smiled and nodded at me.

"That's perfectly fine with us. We'll miss you." Eleazar said softly.

After dinner, I started packing my clothes as well as some of my little trinkets that I bought here in Alaska. I sighed and laid down on my soft bed. I looked up at the ceiling and sighed again. Would Jacob still accept me after I left him hanging? Would he despise me?

"Carly, your flight leaves in two hours, sweetie." I heard Carmen's sweet voice.

"Okay. Thank you so much for having me here." I said quietly and smiled at her before I hugged her. She hugged me back and kissed the top of my head. I was surprised at how she restrained herself from feasting on my blood.

"That was nothing, sweetie. Always remember that you're always welcome here." She said and looked at me. I smiled at her and nodded.

After a few hours of my jitteriness, I finally hopped on the plane to Forks. I fell asleep on the plane and woke up when we landed. I got up from my seat and trudged to the baggage claim. I got my luggage and put them on a cart. I pushed the cart to the arrival area and hopped in a cab. I told the driver our address and he brought me there with a questioning look in his eyes.

"Thanks. Here, keep the change." I said and gave him a fifty dollar bill. He nodded and drove off. I stood in front of the giant house and dragged my bags to the living room. My mom came into the living room and wrapped me in a hug. I hugged her back and cried.

"Mom… I never got over Jacob. I'm sorry." I whispered. I could trust my mom to keep this secret from Edward as well as everybody else until I was ready to tell them. She was the most open minded amongst all of us, well, my dad was the MOST open minded person in our family, but, my mom was a close second.

"It's alright, baby girl. True love doesn't fade away." She said while she dry heaved.

"Mom, I still love him." I said with tears streaming down my cheeks.

"I know, honey, I know…" She answered and looked at me. "Go to him. I won't tell anyone." She said and kissed my forehead. I hugged her tightly and kissed her cheek before I thanked her and grabbed two small boxes from my luggage. I hugged my mom again and ran out of the house and to the boundary line. The sight that welcomed me brought tears into my eyes. Jacob was there, his eyes were closed as tears silently rolled down his cheeks. He still had his long hair. I walked silently towards him and he looked up. I saw his eyes widen and his mouth became agape.

"Jacob." I whispered and reached out to touch him. He wrapped me in an unexpected hug.

" Carly! Oh god! Carly!" He said and cried on my shoulder as he hugged me closer to him. I hugged him back and murmured soothing words in his ear.

"Jake, I missed you so much. I always thought of you. About us." I whispered and stroked his cheek.

"I missed you, too. I'd been a wreck ever since you left." He whispered.

"I'm sorry for leaving. I'll tell you why I left when I know that we're both ready. I promise." I said with tears streaming down my cheeks.

"That doesn't matter to me. You're all that matters to me. You mean the world to me. Everything." He said and kissed my forehead and placed his chin on top of my head. I leaned my head on his chest and placed my arms around his neck as we basked in a very comfortable silence.

"Jake, what time is it?" I asked as I looked up at Jacob. I felt the leaves crunch as I shifted a bit against him. He looked down at me and stroked my cheek affectionately.

"Judging by the darkness… I think it's about 4 PM." He answered.

"I don't want to go home. I want to stay here with you." I whispered. He smiled softly at me and kissed the top of my head.

"Me either. But, your family's probably worried right now." He whispered.

"Jake, you know about your Quileute legends, right?" I asked him. He nodded.

"Your family… The Cullens are vampires or the cold ones." He said quietly. I clutched his hand tighter in mine and nodded stiffly. The Jacob in my head was saying that we shouldn't continue this affair anymore… so, I swallowed the lump in my throat as my eyes glistened with unshed tears.

"You're not a vampire. Even if you were one, Carls.. I would still love you to death. The first time we met in this same spot… I fell hard and fast. And, when you opened your beautiful mouth and spoke to me… I was immediately captivated." He murmured.

"Jake… I.. I don't know what to say." I stuttered out. He smiled at me and kissed my forehead.

"You don't need to say anything." He answered.

"Carly!" I heard Edward's menacing growl. My chest constricted around my heart and I felt lightheaded as his feet crunched against the damp leaves. I glared at him and felt Jacob tighten his grip around my waist. I sat up and brought Jacob with me. I looked up at Edward's pale face and glared even more at him.

"Leave us alone." I stated coldly.

"Get away from him." He ordered.

"You're not my dad." I said and grasped Jacob's hand in mine.

"I'm not going to hurt her, leech." Jacob snarled at Edward. I looked at Jacob and glared at Edward. Edward held me by my wrist and yanked me away from Jacob. I cried out in pain as I felt his grip crushing my wrist. I looked at Jacob through my tears and I saw him get up and look Edward in the eye with a deadly look in his eyes.

"You're hurting her." Jacob said in his face and clenched his hands into fists. Edward loosened his grip around my arm and threw me over his shoulder. I started thrashing as I called Jacob over and over again. But, he couldn't do anything since Edward was lightning fast. In a matter of minutes, we were back home and I was sobbing and trembling. Edward set me down and I glared at him as I clutched my injured wrist. I walked through the door and saw all the glares directed at Edward. Mom, Rosalie and Alice rushed over to me and hugged me. I just stood there and cried in their arms.

"Ssh, honey, don't cry." Mom soothed me and patted down my hair. I just cried there as sobs racked through my body.

"You hurt her, idiot!" Rose growled at Edward. Dad was beside me in an instant and touched my left wrist softly as he examined it.

"It's broken." Dad stated.

"It hurts, dad. Please fix it." I murmured as tears rolled down my cheeks. He wiped my tears away and kissed my forehead.

"Come here, baby girl. I'll fix it." He said and helped me up the stairs to his office. Mom followed us and closed the door behind her. Dad sat me down on a leather couch and attended to my wrist.

After dad had fixed my wrist, mom helped me to my room and kissed my forehead before she sat down next to me on my bed.

"Mom, me and Jacob need each other. We love each other." I said as tears rolled down my cheeks. My mom wiped it away with her cold thumb.

"It's alright with me and your dad, baby girl. We had been talking about it after you left. We're fine about you and Jacob being together." Mom said and hugged me tightly.

"I love you, mom. Tell dad I love him too. Thank you." I whispered and hugged her back. She smiled and kissed my forehead.

"If he makes you happy, we're happy. Werewolf or not." Mom said before she let go of me and exited my room. A few seconds later, Alice and Jasper entered my room. They sat down on either side of me and wrapped me in a hug.

"Welcome back, Carly. We missed you so much." Alice said as she dry heaved. I wrapped an arm around each of them and smiled sadly.

"It's nice to be back. I missed you guys, too. A lot." I said softly.

"If he makes you happy, it's alright with us." Jasper said softly and touched my cheek lightly.

"Really?" I asked in shock.

"Really." Alice answered reassuringly and touched my hand.

"That's four down. Thank you!" I said and hugged them again.

"It's nothing. Well, Rosalie and Emmett want to welcome you back. But, we'll talk tomorrow." Alice said with a smile and kissed my cheek as she linked hands with Jasper. Jazz leaned down and kissed my forehead and ruffled my hair before they went out of my room. Next came in Rosalie and Emmett. Emmett wrapped me in a hug and I laughed as I hugged him back.

"Em, can't breathe." I said and let go of him. He let go of me and I smiled as Rose hugged me.

"It's great to have you back." She said and held my hand.

"Yeah, it was so gloomy without you." Emmett joined in as they sat down beside me. I scooted over to make way for them.

"It's nice to be back." I said and smiled.

"Carls, if Jacob loves you and you love him… werewolf or not… it's fine with me. Just keep him out of the garage and open your window. Alright?" Rosalie stated. I hugged her and grinned.

"Thank you." I said softly.

"It'd be nice to have a werewolf around the house." Emmett said with a grin. I rolled my eyes.

"Six down! Oh my gosh! I love all of you!" I said and hugged them again as a grin ate my face.

"We love you so much, so, whatever makes you happy… makes us happy. I'm not so sure about Edward, though. He's still not up for the idea of you and Jacob—a dangerous werewolf." Emmett said with a grin.

"Well, do I really care about his opinion? No. Majority wins. Jacob and I are official. I can't wait to tell him." I said happily and grinned at them as they closed the door gently behind themselves.

*Jacob's P.O.V.*

I lay there on my bed and fiddled with the two small velvet boxes that Carly dropped after her brother took her away from me. I held the two boxes and silently opened one box out of curiosity. In it was a silver charm. It was half of a heart. And, there was something engraved on it. I opened the other box and saw the other half of the heart. I placed those two together and smiled as I saw 'C 3 J' engraved on the front. I turned it over and saw 'Forever and Always ' written on the back.

"I love you." I whispered and pressed my lips to the silver charms and slid my half of the charm on the silver chain that Carly's ring hung from. I smiled at the ring and also kissed it before I put Carly's half of the charm back in the box.

"Forever and always, Carls. Forever and always." I said with a smile on my face as I looked out the window and stared at the moon and wondered if she was looking at it too. No one else mattered to me but Carly. Nobody can ever separate us ever again. Not even her family. I love her with all my heart and I am ready to fight for her if it comes down to it.

She meant the world to me, and I wouldn't have it any other way.

*Carly's P.O.V.*

I sat there in front of my piano and wrote down notes to fit my new song. I had been at it for hours now, but, I couldn't help it. There was a nagging sensation that told me to write this song right now.

'_I__'__ve been alone so many nights now_

_And I__'__ve been waiting for the stars to fall_

_I keep holding out for what I don__'__t know_

_To be with you, just to be with you_

_So here I am, staring at the moon tonight_

_Wondering how you look in this light_

_Maybe you__'__re somewhere thinking __'__bout me too_

_To be with you, there__'__s nothing I wouldn__'__t do_

_And I, Can__'__t imagine two worlds spinning apart_

_Come together eventually_

_And when we finally meet, I__'__ll know it__'__s right_

_I__'__ll be at the end of my restless road_

_But this journey, It was worth the fight_

_To be with you, just be holding you for the very fist time_

_Never letting go (Never letting go)_

_What I wouldn__'__t give to feel that way_

_Oh, to be with you…_

_And I, Can__'__t imagine two worlds spinning apart_

_Come together eventually_

_And when you__'__re standing here in front of me_

_That__'__s when I know that God does exist_

'_Cause he would__'__ve answered every single prayer_

_To be with you, just to be with you_

_You…__'_

I smiled as I finished the song. The song resembled what I felt about Jacob. And, that we were destined to be together. And that I would fight for him when it came down to it. Billy already accepted me, so, that left the pack. I don't even know if they'll even talk to be. But, I had one thing straight… Jacob loved me and I loved him. This treaty would have to end so that we could be together.

"I love you, Jacob Black. I love you with all my heart." I whispered and placed my hands on top of the keys. I suddenly remembered that I dropped those two little boxes. I hope that he found them. I would just have to ask him tomorrow when I go to his house at the reservation. That's right… I'm crossing the treaty line. I was a human, what could they do to me especially when Jacob was around? Nothing, right?


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Please... comment on this story. Tell me what you guys think. Oh yeah... I forgot...**

**Disclaimer: Carly is the only thing that is mine in this story. As well as Cam. So, yeah... owning Twilight would be awesome. LOL!**

I woke up the next morning and rolled out of bed. I looked at myself in the mirror and brushed my hair. It fell down to my back in loose ringlets and I placed the brush on the table.

"I need to have my hair fixed." I said and touched the ends of my locks.

"Your hair is as soft as silk. You don't need to fix it." I heard Alice's voice from my doorway. I shook my head and laughed quietly.

"You would know if I would have it fixed or not." I grinned and spun around and faced her. She was smiling lightly.

"I would, wouldn't I?" She said and danced in the room. She sat down beside me and stroked my hair.

"Carly, I don't see you sometimes." She said softly.

"Alice, it must be because of Jake. You can't see werewolves, right? But, I don't completely disappear in your visions, right?" I asked her.

"Not completely. Sometimes I see you clearly, sometimes you're a bit hazy, and sometimes… nothing." She said softly. I nodded.

"Does… Edward know?" I asked hesitantly.

"No." She answered and shook her head.

"But, you still accept Jake, right? All of you… apart from Edward." I said the last part with a scowl.

"Yes. We still accept Jake. As long as you don't get hurt…" She trailed off.

"I'm planning to visit him today. At La Push." I stated.

"Just stay safe, okay?" She said and held my hand.

"I will. Thank you, Alice." I said and hugged her.

"Your breakfast's waiting for you downstairs." She said and ushered me out of my room. We bound down the stairs and entered the kitchen where a stack of pancakes were waiting for me. I smiled and sat down as I poured maple syrup all over it. I picked up the fork and ate the 3 pancakes even though after the first one, I was already full—I just loved my mom too much to waste anything she made for me.

"I'm just gonna get dressed and then I'll visit Jacob. Could you place my keyboard and wave board in the Bugatti?" I asked Alice. She nodded and scruffled my hair before she skipped away.

"Mom, where are you?" I asked. She appeared and wrapped me in a hug.

"Hey, mom. Good morning." I said and kissed her cheek.

"You seem happy today." She trailed off.

"I'm gonna see Jake again. Why wouldn't I be happy?" I asked happily.

"Just stay safe, alright, baby?" She asked and tucked my hair behind my ear.

"Okay, mom. I will. Love you. Tell dad I love him, too. Where is Emmett?" I asked.

"He's with Rose in their room. Jasper's reading. Edward's in the music room. Your dad's at work." She answered. I shrugged and hopped off the chair. I hugged her one last time and kissed her cheek before I skipped up to my room. I got dressed and eventually went out of my room.

"I'm going to see Jacob! I'm gonna see Jake! I'm going to see Jacob! I'm gonna see Jake!" I sang as I skipped to the garage. I squealed aloud when I reached my car. I was that excited to see Jake. Maybe because of the news I was gonna tell him.

I got to the border line and hastily crossed it. I ogled at the reservation and passed various houses. I remembered Jacob telling me that his house was a small, red one. I kept searching for that one particular house and eventually found it. I pulled up and cut the engine.

*Jacob's P.O.V.*

I was lounging in the living room when I heard a car pull up in front of the house. I got off the couch and peered through the window only to see a Bugatti Veyron parked in the drive way. I grinned when I saw that it was Carly. I wasn't a wolf or anything… yet… but, I ran outside as fast as a wolf and wrapped her in a hug. She giggled as I spun her around and kissed her lips.

"Jake! Put me down!" She squealed. I stopped and put her down. "Jerk." She joked and hit my arm only to hold it to keep her on her feet.

"Well, I'm your jerk." I answered and held her by her wrists gently. I looked down at her left wrist when I felt that it was wrapped in some pale pink stretchy cloth. I clenched my teeth and glared at the cloth.

"Jake, it's fine. My dad fixed it last night. Oh, I have great news!" She said happily. She was glowing with happiness.

"What is it?" Her happiness lightened my mood immediately.

"My family accepts you! They approve of us, Jake!" She said aloud as she giggled. I couldn't help but wrap my arms around her and spin her around as we laughed.

*Carly's P.O.V.*

After I told him the good news, he just stood there for a few seconds which made me jitty. I was nervous. What if he didn't want to be with me anymore? Then, he wrapped me in a tight hug and spun us around. We laughed together as he spun us around. I hugged him around his neck and placed my lips against his. Suddenly, a whistle broke us apart. Jake set me down and wrapped an arm around my waist as a huge guy approached us. He was clearly Quileute, but, his hair was cropped short. Next to him was another shirtless Quileute who had the same tan skin and cropped hair but was taller than his friend. They were both muscled.

"You're a Cullen." The taller one stated.

"I am. I don't mean any harm. I'm here to visit Jake." I said softly but firmly.

"Do you know about the treaty?" The same guy asked.

"I know about it. It doesn't apply to me, though. I am completely human. And, I intend to stay this way until Jacob wills me away. If he ever will." I said the last part quietly.

"Sam, I think she's not so intent on being like her leech—family." The shorter one said.

"Carly is different from Bella. Bella wants to be like Edward. Carly wants to be as she is." Jacob defended me. I snuggled closer to him and looked up at him.

"Bella and Edward are going out… they never told you?" Jake asked.

"No. We're not on good terms right now. When I said that my family approves of us and accepts you… They all approve apart from Edward. That's why I'm not speaking to him… so..I don't really know anything about him and Bella." I admitted. Jake nodded and kissed my forehead.

"She poses no threat to us, Sam." The short one said.

"You're right, Jared." The one named Sam said and turned to me. My name is Sam Uley. This is Jared."

"My name is Carly Cullen. Pleasure to meet you two." I said with a smile and shook their outstretched hands. They were burning up. Literally.

"Same here." Sam answered. I could tell that he still didn't trust me. Probably because my family was their enemy.

"You can trust her, Sam. She's not like what you assume she is." Jacob said through his teeth. I placed my hand on his arm and he relaxed.

"All of you can doubt me… but, as long as Jake wants me here… I'll be here. For him." I said calmly and heard a laugh from somewhere. Jacob tensed and we heard a pair of feet walking to us. We turned around and saw two more Quileutes like Sam and Jared.

"That's Embry Call and Quil Ateara." Jake whispered in my ear. I nodded.

"Welcome to the reservation, Carly. I'm Quil. This is Embry." Quil said and grinned at me. I couldn't help but grin back at him.

"You guys have an awesome place. It's really different from our house." I said with a grin.

"Out of curiosity, do you Cullens live in a house like ones in horror movies?" Embry asked.

"No. Far from it, really. We live in a white three storey house." I said and smiled.

"Oh. Does it get boring there?" Quil asked.

"Hanging out with the undead gets boring sometimes… that's why I have instruments. They keep me occupied." I said and held Jacob's hand.

"Well, you won't get bored now. You have us." Embry answered. I grinned and hugged him and Quil.

"Thanks." I whispered and walked back to Jake.

"No prob. Now, we'll leave you two love birds alone." Quil said and looked at Sam and Jared.

"You guys can stay if you want." I offered the four wolf-men.

"And watch you guys act all mushy? No way." Jared answered and I shrugged. Jacob was fuming beside me.

"Jake, it's nothing, really. I've heard more rude come backs from Emmett." I said with a laugh.

"I'll let this one slide…" He warned Jared. I put a hand on his arm and looked up at him under my lashes.

"Jake, no…" I whispered.

"Alright." He sighed.

"Bye, love birds." Embry and Quil bid as they walked off with Sam and Jared.

"So, what are we gonna do?" Jake asked.

"I come equipped with boredom busters, dear Jacob." I said and led him to the trunk of my car. I opened it and took out my wave board. Strapped to it was my safety gear.

"What in the world is that?" Jake asked.

"A wave board." I said and smiled at him. My eyes averted their gaze to the necklace around Jake's neck and something hit me. "I dropped two boxes last night."

"I found them." He said and fished out the necklace from under his shirt. On it was my lucky ring as well as half of the charm.

"Well, what did you think about my little surprise?" I asked.

"It's really beautiful. But, you're more beautiful. You are the most beautiful woman in the whole universe.

"Aww… Jake." I gushed and blushed.

"Here—I was going to drop this off at your house later on.. but.. you came here." He said and handed me the other small box. I took it and got out my half of the charm. I fished out my necklace and put the charm on it.

"Forever and always." I said quietly.

"Forever and always." He agreed and kissed my lips.

My dad probably wants to see you again."Jake said after a few minutes of us talking. I shrugged and grinned as he dragged me inside his house. It was small but it felt really homey. I felt like I belonged there.

"Dad! Carly's here." Jake said aloud. Billy wheeled himself out of a room, probably the kitchen, and smiled at me.

"Hi, Billy. Long time no see." I said and smiled.

"Long time in deed." He answered and we talked for a few minutes until Jake said that he was going to give me a tour.

"This is the kitchen." Jacob said as we passed the kitchen. He dragged me to the last stop and I grinned.

"And, this is my room." He said and opened the door to his room. It was a typical boy's room. Posters of random bands hung on the walls. I entered right behind him and blushed madly when I saw my name written on a white sheet of typewriting paper.

"Uhh.. that… well…" Jake stuttered out as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"I-it's alright. Uhh… I have some new songs I'd like you to hear. If that's okay with you." I asked.

"Sure. Now?" Jake asked.

"Yeah. Now. My keyboard's outside." I said and got up from the bed. He held my hand again and led me outside.

"We can stay inside if you want." Jake said softly.

"I'm perfectly fine out here." I answered and smiled at him before I pecked his lips.

"Well… alright. If you want to stay inside… just say so." He said and got my keyboard out of the trunk. I set it up on his front porch and tuned it up.

"Tell me if you hate the songs, okay?" I said softy and began to play the notes before he could even say something. I sang 'Never Let This Go' and 'To Be With You' for him. After I finished… he was speechless.

"Wow.. just… wow… I don't know what to say. That was awesome. You were awesome! You are an amazing writer!" He said and grinned.

"You inspired those songs, Jake. Those and a few others. I might play them for you some time." I said with a smile. He pouted. It was such a cute sight.

"What do you want to do now?" He asked.

"I want to ride my wave board. You can give it a try if you want." I said and grinned.

"Sure." He agreed and we hopped up and went to my car. Jake got my wave board and I grinned as he looked at it as if it was something so alien to him.

"What?" I asked him as I put my hands on his shoulders and pushed him to the asphalt road.

"It's just… it looks so dangerous." He trailed off and I giggled.

"It's kind of dangerous. That's why I don't use it anywhere near home. I go to Port Angeles to ride it in a park. So that when I fall and bleed… I'm far away from my vampire family." I said and took the helmet from him.

"You really love them, don't you?" He asked.

"Yeah. They're the best family ever… even if they're undead and suck blood." I said and laughed lightly.

"I'm going to take your word for it. Now, show me how to ride that thing." He said and got the helmet from my hands and placed it on my head. He snapped the lock into place and placed my elbow pads, knee pads and fingerless gloves on me. I thanked him softly and grinned as I set the wave board on the road. I looked around and saw that there wasn't a car in sight. I pushed myself with my right foot and hopped on the board. I started swaying my body like I was dancing and I picked up the pace. I laughed as Jacob chased me.

"Carly, watch where you're going!" He shouted.

"Yeah, Jake!" I said aloud and laughed. I was about to stop when the front wheel got caught in a wide crack in the asphalt which sent me off the board. It was so unexpected that I didn't have the time to break my fall with my good hand. Instead, I broke the fall with my arms and I probably looked liked I dove for a water slide because I felt my body slide on the rough asphalt.

"Carly!" Jacob hollered worriedly and kneeled beside me.

"Ow." I murmured and looked at my arms (the under part) and saw that it looked like a cat got angry and decided to claw my arms off. It was bleeding, and I could see some deep wounds on my arms. I moved it and cried as I laughed. It hurt but it tickled.

"Great! My girlfriend's gone nuts just because of an accident. What am I supposed to tell her vampire family? 'Hi, Carly fell from her board and suddenly lost it.'." Jake muttered to himself which made me laugh even more even though the pain was unbearable.

"I'm n-not crazy, Jake. It tickles and it hurts..and what you said was hilarious." I said through laughs and looked up at him through blurry eyes.

"Good. I thought you lost it." He said and sat me up gently. I glanced at my arms again and laughed as I moved it. Jacob rolled his eyes and carried me bridal style to the house. He sat me down on the love seat and went out of the room to get the first aid kit. When he came back in the room, I was picking and prodding at my wounds as I laughed like a kid.

"Are you sure you didn't lose it back there?" He asked as he cocked an eyebrow at me.

"I didn't lose anything, Jac-ob." I said and laughed again as I picked at my right arm.

"You're worse than Quil when he's drunk." He muttered.

"Where's Billy?" I asked.

"He's in his room." He answered and slapped my left hand lightly because I was picking at my right arm again.

"You're no fun, Jakey…" I pouted and watched as he tended to my wounds. I looked at his serious face as he wiped a cotton ball with some alcohol on it across my wound.

"You should wear some body armor. Seriously, you're worse than Bella." He said and shook his head as he wrapped my arms in gauze.

"Bella trips over air. I don't. So, she's worse than me." I said and laughed. "Oh, do you have any pink colored gauze? I prefer pink colored gauze. I don't like white. Dad keeps pink colored gauze around the house because he knows that I don't like white colored gauze." I rambled as I felt my eyes drooping.

"Carly, did you hit your head?" He asked with a teasing grin.

"Maybe. I don't remember." I said groggily and let my eyes close.

"You better stay here tonight. You're still bleeding." He stated. I nodded.

"Could you call my mom? Tell her that I'm staying here. My phone's in my pocket." I said and pointed to my pocket.

"Okay. I'll bring you to my room to sleep. Is it alright if you sleep in my room?" He asked as he lifted me into his arms, bridal style.

"Uh huh." I answered half asleep and snuggled closer to him.

*Jacob's P.O.V.*

I set Carly down on my bed and draped my blanket over her fragile body. I could feel it forming in me; I could feel the change in my body. The additional strength, the muscles, the heightened sense of smell, everything. But, I wasn't a wolf yet. I didn't want to be one because I was putting Carly in danger. I didn't want to be away from her because there was a chance that I was going to hurt her. That encounter with Sam made me angry. He actually thought she was a threat to us. My Carly wouldn't hurt a fly. Well, at least she wouldn't if the fly wasn't bugging her.

"I love you." I whispered and kissed her forehead as I looked at her gem encrusted Blackberry that was in my hand. Cullens and their gadgets. I chuckled and shook my head at the thought. I searched her phonebook for her home number and found it. I walked up to our home phone and dialed her home number. I would have called her through her own phone, but, I don't think that someone will answer because her phone's in her room, and it's probably locked.

"Hello?" A sweet, motherly voice answered.

"Hello, Mrs. Cullen… uhh… this is Jacob." I said unsurely. The least I could do was be polite to her because she had accepted mine and Carly's relationship.

"Jacob, is something wrong?" She asked worriedly.

"Nothing serious, Mrs. Cullen. I was just calling to tell you that Carly's gonna be spending the night here. She fell from her wave board and has some deep scratches on both her arms." I said softly.

"Call me Esme, Jacob. It's alright with me. I'll tell Carlisle that she's staying over there. I'm sure he'll be fine with it. You made a good decision in making her stay there. Tell her that I love her, okay? Oh, and I must warn you that she sometimes gets a little…" She trailed off.

"crazy?" I asked with a laugh.

"Yes. Crazy." She answered.

"Thank you, Esme. I'll be sure to tell her that you love her. She's asleep right now. Bye." I bid.

"Thank you for taking care of her, Jacob." She bid and we hung up.

I walked back to my room and saw Carly there; sleeping.

"Legal wife." She said while in her sleep and giggled.

"You even talk in your sleep." I chuckled and sat down beside her and stroked her hair.

"Lucky wife." She said again and giggled quietly. "Latest wife."

"What the hell are you even saying?" I asked her quietly. She snuggled up to me and wrapped an arm around my waist. I wound an arm around her shoulders and played with the ends of her hair.

"Jacob…I wuv you." She said and I grinned as I continued stroking her hair.

"I love you, too." I answered even though she couldn't hear me. "so much."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: For ALL of you Jonas haters who are reading this.. please just bear with this.. I promise that they will only be in two more chapters. And, to those Hannah Montana/Miley Cyrus haters... sorry for using her songs. But, they just fit into the story so I used them. Comments and suggestions are welcome! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, right... I own the gorgeously smokin' hot werewolf named Jacob Black. LOL.**

*Carly's P.O.V.*

I stirred a bit as I tried to wake myself up from the most peaceful sleep I've had in months. I slowly opened my eyes and looked down at the arm that was wrapped around my waist. I slowly looked up and saw Jacob snoring lightly. I giggled and realized that my hands were resting against his chest.

"Jake, wake up." I said and poked his chest gently. He stirred a bit and groaned as he looked down at me.

"What?" He asked groggily with a bit of an attitude.

"Hey, morning, sunshine. You seem happy." I said sarcastically.

"Huh? Oh… sorry." He apologized as he blushed. He looked so cute.

"What time is it?" I asked him; trying to change the subject.

"It's… Quarter past eight." He said after he looked at the clock that was perched on his bedside table.

"Mom is going to freak." I said and chuckled lightly.

"I called her last night. She told me that it was perfectly fine if you stayed over. I also told her about your accident." He said and I flushed beet red.

"Oh my gosh… What did I say after the accident?" I asked him. He started laughing quietly.

"Well… you told me that you prefer pink Gauze and how your dad keeps pink gauze handy. Then, when you told me to call your mom and that it was okay with you if you stayed in my room. Then, when you were sleeping, you were muttering something along the lines of 'legal wife', 'lucky wife' and 'latest wife'. What are those, anyway?" He asked.

"Oh… uhh. Those things came from a movie me and Emmett watched. It's really funny. It's called Mano Po 2. It's in Tagalog, but we have a DVD that has subtitles in it. If you want to, you can watch it at my house." I trailed off; hoping that he would agree.

"Sure, sure. As long as it's alright with your family." He answered.

"Really! They're fine with it, trust me. I told you that they accept you. You're welcomed there any time." I said happily and hugged him.

"Thanks. I'm gonna shower for a while then I'll escort you to your house. But first, I'm gonna change your bandage." He said and pointed to the semi-stained gauze wrapped around my arms. He got the first aid kit and changed my bandage.

"You wanna grab a shower?" He asked.

"Nah. I'm good." I answered and pecked his lips as he leaned down.

"I'll be out in a few minutes." He said softly and pecked my lips again.

"Okay." I answered as he walked off to the bathroom.

Me and Jake told Billy we were heading to my house and he agreed. He was a bit reluctant at first, but loosened up when I told him that my family accepted mine and Jake's relationship. We got in the car and drove to my house. I pulled up in the driveway and was greeted by my mom.

"Hey, mom." I said with a grin as I held Jake's hand.

"Hello, Mrs. Cu—Esme." Jacob corrected himself. I giggled and gave my mom a one-armed hug. She hugged me and Jacob.

"Mom, this is Jake. My boyfriend." I said happily. Jake nodded and grinned.

"Nice to meet you, Jacob." Mom said happily.

"You too, Esme." Jake answered politely.

"Come inside, you two. Oh, and, Carly, you have some guests. Your dad will fix you up. He's in the living room." Mom said as she ushered us inside the house. I looked at her and cocked an eyebrow then looked at the driveway. There was a black Chevrolet SUV parked there.

"I wasn't expecting anybody." I trailed off and dragged Jake to the living room where my dad was sitting with five boys and one lady. I recognized their mops of curly hair and squealed as I dragged Jake inside the room. All heads snapped up at me and I grinned as I clutched Jake's hand as I grinned from ear to ear.

"Carly! You've gotten paler!" Joe joked. I grinned and rolled my eyes.

"Hey everybody! This is Jacob, my boyfriend. Jake, that's Nick, Kevin, Joe, Frankie, Paul and Denise Jonas. They're family friends. Oh, and you know my dad, Jake. Dad, this is Jake." I said happily and gave each Jonas a hug. Jake shook their hands and we all grew comfortable.

"What happened to your arm, Carls?" Nick spoke up. I looked at my bandaged arms and grinned sheepishly. My mom appeared in the room with a tray of food and drinks. She set those down on the coffee table and sat down beside dad.

"Yes, dear, what happened to you?" 'Aunt' Denise asked. I called her 'aunt' because she told me to call her that.

"Fell down yesterday. My wave board got caught in a crack and I fell. Jake told me to stay at his house because it wasn't safe to drive home at night with the rain falling like cats and dogs." I lied flawlessly and held Jacob's hand.

"You are so accident prone." Kevin said and laughed. I rolled my eyes.

"You should see Bella. She trips over air." I muttered under my breath.

"You kids can go to the game room if you like." Mom said softly. I grinned and ushered the boys out of the room and led them to the game room.

"Whoah! Carls! An air hockey table and a pool table! Awesome!" Frankie said and touched the table.

"Courtesy of Emmett. There's a foosball table there. And, uhh… the Wii's there with the PS3. We have a pinball table here and through that door's the music room. Basically mine and Edward's." I said and they all split up and played. Jacob and I played pool with Nick and Kevin while Frankie played with Joe at the air hockey table. We were halfway through the game when I spoke up.

"So, why the sudden visit?" I asked Nick as I aimed to shoot.

"We have a fundraising concert at your school later on. It begins at about 3. We hope it isn't going to rain. And we came here to ask you something." Nick answered.

"Cool. Shouldn't you be guys at sound check right now?" I asked.

"That's the thing… we want you to join us at the concert." Kevin answered.

"Join you guys as in….?" Jake trailed off.

"Sing with us on stage. So, what'd you say?" Nick asked. I looked at Jacob and saw his grin of approval. He knew music was an important part of my life.

"Well… OKAY!" I said and hugged all of them, including Jacob.

"That's a yay! Now, let's go to sound check!" Joe announced from the hockey table.

"Cool! C'mon, Jake! You guys stay here and make yourselves at home, I'm just gonna get dressed and give Jake some of Emmett's unused clothes." I said and giggled.

"Sure." Frankie answered as me and Jake ran up the stairs quietly. I dragged him to my room and told him to sit down on my bed or just tinker with my stuff, except for my closet. I ran to Em's and Rose's room and walked in their closet. I rummaged through various branded shirts and button downs as well as jackets and pants until I found the perfect outfit for Jake. I grabbed the black Nike shirt, dark blue jeans, and black Nike runners. I shut the closet door and ran back to my room. I shut the door and tackled Jake to the bed.

"Hey, Jake! I found the perfect outfit for you! It's comfy, you won't get cold, and Emmett hasn't even used it ever since he bought it." I exclaimed happily and handed him the neatly folded pile of clothes with the shoes on top.

"Whoah! Nike runners and a Nike shirt?" He asked.

"Emmett is a Nike fan. But, he doesn't wear most of his Nike clothes." I said and he grinned.

"Well, thank you." He said sincerely and kissed my forehead. I wrapped my arms around his neck and relaxed into his touch.

"No prob. And, you can keep them. Emmett won't mind; I assure you that." I said quietly and snuggled up to him.

"You better get dressed." He said into my hair but wrapped his arms tighter around my waist.

"Oh… okay." I said and ran in the bathroom then took a quick shower. I dried my hair and body then walked in my closet that adjoined the bathroom through double glass doors. I quickly put on my undies and put on a purple top that stopped above my knees. Then, I slipped on a pair of Prada peep-toe heels and then finished my look with a small coat of make up.

"Jake." I called silently as he was looking through the photos that were in small frames and adorned the room.

"You've been with them ever since you were born." He stated softly.

"Yeah. I told you my story." I said quietly and made my way to him and wrapped my arms around his waist and placed my cheek on his shoulder. He placed his hands on my arms that were wrapped around his waist and sighed contentedly.

"I love you." He whispered. His words caught me by surprise but after a few seconds, I steadied myself and smiled.

"I love you, too." I answered.

"Forever and always." He murmured.

"Forever and always, Jake… I hate to ruin this moment, but, you better get changed." I said softly and latched myself away from him. He turned to face me and had a sharp intake of breath.

"Wow! You look… wow!" He was at a loss of words.

"Thanks. Now…go change." I said with a blush and ushered him to my bathroom.

After Jake had finished changing, I complimented how it suits him and we bound down the stairs and went to the game room.

"Hey! Wow, Carls!" Joe said and grinned.

"Thanks. Now… are we gonna go or what?" I asked.

"We're gonna go now." Nick answered and grinned at me and Jake.

"Okay. I'm just gonna grab my guitar first." I said and led them to the music room. They stood there on awe as lots of instruments welcomed them.

"Is that an Elvis Costello autographed guitar!" Nick asked as he walked up to the guitar.

"Believe it or not, Emmett loves Elvis Costello." I answered.

"This was my first guitar." I said and pointed to the guitar that hung on the wall. It had doodles of stick people on it that resembled my family and me.

"Your mom let you draw stick people on your guitar using a sharpie! AWESOME!" Kevin exclaimed.

"My mom loves to spoil me." I said and walked to the guitar that was next to my first guitar.

"This is my second guitar." I said and moved on to the other six.

"Why is this one not hung up?" Frankie asked and pointed to the guitar that was perched beside the piano.

"Because I use that one. That's my most favorite guitar ever." I said and grinned as I picked it up.

"It's really pretty. And it's one of a kind because it has your name on it." Frankie stated.

"Thanks, Tank." I said and kissed his forehead.

"Kids, is Carly coming?" Aunt Denise asked.

"Yes, mom. Carly's coming." The boys apart from Jake answered.

"Well, that's great." She said and walked off with a grin on her face.

"Let's go." I said and dragged Jake out of the room.

"Mom, Dad, come later, okay? Please…" I plead and they laughed quietly as they nodded.

"We're not going to pass this up, baby." Mom said and kissed my forehead. She gave Jacob a hug and surprisingly, Jake hugged her back. Dad gave me a kiss on my hair and clapped Jacob's shoulder.

"Thanks. Bye. See you later." I said and hugged them as me, Jake and the Jonas' exited the house.

"We're taking my car, Aunt Denise, Uncle Paul." I said and motioned to the Bugatti.

"Whoah, Carls! We know that you and your family love expensive cars… but.. a Bugatti!" Kevin exclaimed.

"Present for my 16th birthday." I said and grinned as I looked up at Jake. He chuckled and kissed my forehead as we walked to my car.

"You can ride with us if you want." I offered.

"Nah. You two love birds enjoy. Maybe later I'll ride with you two." Kevin said and walked off.

We got to the school in half an hour and I parked beside the Volvo while the boys parked beside my car, We all got out and I looked around the lot and saw a stage set up in the huge vacant area of the lot.

"So, sound check?" I asked.

"Yup. What's your song line up?" Nick asked. I looked back at Jacob who was laughing with Joe and Kevin.

"How many songs am I gonna play?" I asked.

"Six. Two with us, four for you." He answered and I nodded.

"Well… what songs are we gonna sing?" I asked.

"On The Line and We Got The Party." Nick answered.

"I think I'm just gonna write my song line-up." I said and grinned.

"Sure." He answered.

We got done with sound check and just goofed around until 3 PM came. My line-up was like this:

_ Got The Party_

_2.I'm Only Me When I'm With You_

_ The Line_

_ Best Day_

_7. Two Worlds Collide_

"Good luck, baby. I love you." Jake said and kissed my lips.

"I love you, too." I answered and pecked his lips again before he walked off.

"I love you, too." Joe mimicked in a girly voice and made a kissy face. I rolled my eyes.

"You shouldn't make fun of our baby sis, Joe." Nick defended me.

"Yeah, it isn't her fault if she's madly in love with Jacob." Kevin added. My mouth hung agape as the laughed at me. I crossed my arms over my chest and huffed.

"You guys suck." I said and pouted even more. The emcee called us and we all ran up the stage as the crowd cheered. Some were surprised to see me there.

"Hello, Forks High! I'm Joe!" Joe began. Squeals erupted.

"I'm Nick." Nick followed. Even more squeals erupted.

"I'm Kevin." Kevin said aloud. There were cheers and squeals.

"And, I'm Carly." I introduced myself and heard deafening cheers and squeals.

"You're probably wondering why Carly is up here with us. She's our best friend, more of our little sister, really. If her mysterious absences for the past 2 years are still a mystery to you.. she's been going to our concerts. All of them." Joe said happily.

"Thanks for the ticket to suspension, Joe." I joked. We talked for about three minutes and played the opening chords to We Got The Party. After the song, they stayed on stage and I stood front and center as the beginning chords to I'm Only Me When I'm with You played. As the song progressed to the chorus, I let my eyes roam around and eventually found the pair of eyes I was looking for. He was standing there with my parents. My siblings were on the other side of the lot which made me frown a little bit.

'_And I'm only me… when I'm with you.'_

I finished the song and left the stage so that the boys can play their song. We were gonna take turns in singing. They finished soon after and I went up the stage in a brand new outfit. I was in a shiny dress that ended above my knees and it just looked awesome with white leggings and a pair of silver heels.

'_I'm unusual, not so typical_

_Way to smart to be waiting around_

_Tai Chi practices, snow board champion_

_I can fix the flat on your car_

_I might even be a rockstar_

_I might even be a rockstar'_

I danced and sang as everybody looked at me and danced around in the lot. Emmett danced like a headless chicken which made me grin as I sang. After the song, I stood next to Joe and caught my breath as the opening for On The Line played.

'_I didn't wanna say I'm sorry_

_For breaking us apart_

_I didn't wanna say it was my fault_

_Even thought I knew it was_

_I didn't wanna call you back_

'_cause I knew that I was wrong,_

_I knew that I was wrong'_

We walked to the front of the stage and I held his outstretched hand as we faced each other.

'_one and the same_

_Never to change_

_Our life was beautiful_

_We got it all_

_Destined to fall_

_Our life was tragical_

_Wanted to call_

_No need to fight_

_You know I wouldn't lie_

_But tonight, we'll leave it on the line'_

I let go of Joe's hand and walked to Nick who was on the right side of the stage with his guitar placed on his back. I held his hand with my right hand as I held the mic with my left hand.

'_Listen baby_

_Never would've said forever_

_If we knew it'd end so fast_

_Why did you say I love you_

_If you knew that it wouldn't last_

_Baby I just can't hear what you're saying_

_The line is breaking up_

_Or is it just us_

_Is it just us_

'_one and the same_

_Never to change_

_Our life was beautiful_

_We got it all_

_Destined to fall_

_Our life was tragical_

_Wanted to call_

_No need to fight_

_You know I wouldn't lie_

_But tonight, we'll leave it on the line'_

Me and Nick made our way to Joe and sang there. Kevin soon joined us and did awesome guitar solos. The song ended soon after and the crowd cheered and squealed so loud that it temporarily deafened me. I looked at Jake and he was grinning like a mad man as he cheered along with my parents. I looked at the other side of the lot and saw my siblings cheering. Emmett was hollering stuff like 'That's my little sister!' and 'She has a boyfriend now!'. He was embarrassing me.

"You did great." Joe said through his ragged breathing and kissed my cheek which made the crowd squeal. Nick kissed my other cheek and my eyes widened as my cheeks reddened. I looked at Jake and saw that he wasn't mad. He was laughing at my flustered expression. I felt a little lightheaded because Joe and Nick were like my two most awesome celebrity crushes before I met Jake. But, that lightheadedness didn't compare to what I felt when Jacob was near me. No one will ever compare to Jacob. People were now taking pictures and I flushed redder when my mom took a picture.

"Oh goodness." I said and looked at Kevin. He grinned and kissed my nose. It wasn't a romantic kiss but a brotherly type of kiss

"They're jealous." Joe muttered and glanced at some girls near my siblings.

"Meh. Jealous." I managed a small laugh and we all burst out laughing as we took our positions. I grasped the mic and placed it against my lips.

"This next song is about my first awesome first date. It was so awesome that when I got home, I was still on cloud nine. I was inspired and wrote this song about it. So.. here goes nothing." I took a deep breath and sang Fearless. It was about mine and Jake's date. My first date ever. I looked at him and saw that he was giving me that smile of his. My smile.

The boys did their song and called me up again. I sat on the stool they placed at the center of the stage and sat down as I set my guitar in place. I plucked it a bit and smiled as I looked at my parents.

"This song is umm… it's called The Best Day. This song was inspired by my family. I grew up in a farm when me and my brothers and sisters were still young. Then, we moved to Alaska because of dad's Job. Then, we moved here. So… even though we moved three times over the past sixteen years… instead of being unhappy about not staying in one place for all my life and hating my parents… I love them for that. And because they're the best parents anyone could ever wish for." My mom's and dad's faces turned held happy expressions. My mom leaned on my dad and he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. They were the vision of the perfect couple. I wish me and Jake would be like that some day.

'_I'm five years old, it's getting cold, I've got my big coat on_

_I hear your laugh and look up smiling at you, I run and run_

_Past the pumpkin patch and the tractor rides, look now, the sky is gold_

_I hug your legs and fall asleep on the way home_

_I don't know why all the trees change in the fall_

_But I know you're not scared of anything at all_

_Don't know if Snow White's house is near or far away_

_But I know I had the best day with you today_

_I'm thirteen now and don't know how my friends could be so mean_

_I come home crying and you hold me tight and grab the keys_

_And we drive and drive until we found a town far enough away_

_And we talk and window shop 'til I've forgotten all their names_

_I don't know who I'm gonna talk to now at school_

_But I know I'm laughing on the car ride home with you_

_Don't know how long it's gonna take to feel okay_

_But I know I had the best day with you today_

_I have an excellent father, his strength is making me stronger_

_God smiles on my little brother, inside and out, he's better than I am_

_I grew up in a pretty house and I had space to run_

_And I had the best days with you_

_There is a video I found from back when I was three_

_You set up a paint set in the kitchen and you're talking to me_

_It's the age of princesses and pirate ships and the seven dwarfs_

_And Daddy's smart and you're the prettiest lady in the whole wide world_

_And now I know why the all the trees change in the fall_

_I know you were on my side even when I was wrong_

_And I love you for giving me your eyes_

_For staying back and watching me shine_

_And I didn't know if you knew, so I'm takin' this chance to say_

_That I had the best day with you today'_

After the song, my family's faces were just a mix of shock, happiness and even more happiness. I couldn't help but grin and thank them in my mind. They were all the best.

"This last song is for my soul mate and boyfriend, Jake, and this is called Two Worlds Collide. Obviously, the 'she' in this song is me." I grinned at the similarity of our situation with the song. I glanced at him and saw that he was so smug and happy about it. The guys started playing and I started singing.

'_You had your dreams I had mine_

_You had your fears I was fine_

_Showed me what I couldn't find_

_When two different worlds collide_

_She was scared -_

_Lost in the dark falling apart_

_I can't survive_

_With you by my side_

_We're gonna be alright_

_This is what happens_

_when two worlds collide'_

I looked at Jake and saw that he was practically radiating happy energy. I grinned and saw that my mom was giving me two thumbs ups. My dad was smiling and he nodded. I cast my glance at my brothers and sisters and saw that they were grinning from ear to ear apart from Edward. Edward was frowning. Bella was beside him and she was also grinning. I cast one more glance at Jacob and then at Edward. Their expressions were so different from each others'. But, I know that if Edward can't accept Jacob, then, he has to live with the fact that I love Jake. He can try to break us and make us fall apart but it's not going to happen. EVER.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey guys! I am not all into begging for feedback and stuff... but... please, please, please... tell me what you guys think about this. There were some very special people who added me to their favorite authors list. And that made me happy. But, I really want comments. Your thoughts about this. **  
**Disclaimer: Jacob Black is mine,,, and so are the Cullens. (Yeah, as if...)**

After the charity concert, me and Jake had a quick snack with the Jonas'. My mom and dad had to pass up because they were '_needed at home'_. My siblings were nowhere in sight which made me frown as we walked to my car which was parked at the diner's lot.

"Carls, we know that this is so all of a sudden… but, we'd like to offer you a contract." Nick said straightforwardly. I grasped Jacob's hand and looked at Nick.

"Guys… as much as I would love to accept your very generous offer… I can't accept it. I can't leave my family. I can't leave Jake. They mean my life to me. I love you guys like I love them, but…. I just… it's hard to be without them. Sorry." I said softly and looked at them apologetically. They grinned and gave me a hug.

"That offer is always open. And, you're our little sister; always has been." Joe said and kissed my forehead. I nodded and and kissed each Jonas' cheek. They gave me one last hug and gave Jacob knuckle touches.

"See you in a few months!" Kevin said and hopped in their car.

"Sure, sure! Bye! Stay safe!" I said and walked up to the driver's side of their SUV. Uncle Paul looked at me and smiled. Aunt Denise was next to him.

"It was nice seeing you again, Aunt Denise, Uncle Paul. You're welcomed here any time." I said and grinned at them. Uncle Paul touched my head and kissed my forehead. I waved good bye to them and stepped away from the car.

"We'll visit again soon. Tell your parents that it was nice meeting them. And, it was nice meeting you, Jacob." Aunt Denise said as the car rolled away.

"Same here Mrs. Jonas." Jacob answered.

"Call me Aunt Denise!" She said aloud as the car gained distance.

We drove to La Push and stopped at the beach near his house. It was already 6 PM which meant that I should have been home half an hour ago. So, I looked up at Jacob who was under me and smiled.

"I have to go, Jake." I said softly. He looked down at me and kissed the top of my head.

"Let me drive you home." He offered.

"I can drive myself home." I said and kissed his clothed chest. He frowned at bit but stood up with me in his arms. I giggled as he set me down.

"Alright. But, stay safe, okay?" He said and looked into my eyes. I nodded and tiptoed to kiss him. He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me if possible. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I just wrapped my legs around his waist. He glided his hands to my thighs to support me.

"We have to stop. I don't have much self control." Jake grumbled. I pressed my lips to his again as our heated kiss turned into a full make-out session.

"Carly." He moaned into my mouth when I rubbed myself against his hard-on.

"Jake." I moaned as his lips went down to my neck and stayed there. Sucking, biting and licking the same spot over and over.

"Hey, love birds!" Quil said aloud which caused me to jump off Jake and blush furiously. He laughed aloud as Jake glared at him.

"Quil!" Jake scolded. Quil just laughed and walked off.

"Dick head." Jake grumbled under his breath and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. I placed a hand on his chest and felt that he was burning up. Literally. I didn't point it out because he was a werewolf, after all. Well, a soon-to-be werewolf. Dad told me it was only normal for them to have temperatures that reach 1080c.

"Just walk away, Jake. Walk away." I said softly and towed him back to my car which was parked in front of his house. Billy must've been watching us because, the moment we arrived, he was already outside.

"Hey, Billy." I said and smiled. He smiled back.

"Hello, Carly. Going home so soon? You can have dinner here." He offered.

"As much as I'd love to, I can't. I'm way past my curfew. Thanks for the offer, though." I said and walked up the porch steps and gave Billy a hug and a kiss on his cheek.

"Come back soon, okay? You're always welcomed here." He said and smiled at me. I nodded and hopped off the porch and into Jake's arms. He spun me around and I laughed. The rain poured heavily on us and soaked both of us from head to toe. But, I couldn't care less. Jake put me down and opened my car's door for me.

"Turn the heater on. Drive safely, okay?" He said and kissed my lips. I kissed him back and gunned the engine. He shut the door and walked up the porch. I waved as I drove off. Billy had a huge smile plastered on his face as did Jake as they waved me off.

The ride home was really cold. My Bugatti's heater wasn't working which sucked because I was wet and cold. I had the window rolled half way down because I was scared that I was gonna suffocate to death if I didn't open them. I wasn't scared of having the windows all the way up if I had the air conditioner on, but, if I had them on, I'd freeze to death. It was either get cold or suffocate to death.

Once I got home, I was so cold that I looked so pale and my body was shaking. I opened the door and quickly closed it. I looked at the nearest window and saw myself looking as pale as my family but my nose was all red. And then, I sneezed. Not a good sign.

"Mom, I have a cold." I said and realized that my voice was raspy. I placed my hand over my forehead and felt that I had a fever. Whenever I had a cold, I also had a fever.

"Oh, baby. Come here. Why are you all wet?" My mom asked as she guided me up to my room. I told her everything but left out the part where me and Jake were making out. She would seriously freak out.

"Take a hot shower and change into your pajamas. I'm gonna make you some chicken soup." She said and ushered me to my ensuite.

"Where are the others?" I asked her.

"Edward's at Bella's. Alice is with Jasper. Rosalie is with Emmett and your dad is at the hospital." My mom answered. I nodded and walked into the ensuite and took a quick hot shower. I put on a pair of sky blue flannel shorts that had sheep on it. Then, I pulled on a thin, white Mickey Mouse shirt and snuggled up in my queen-sized bed. I pulled the covers on me and closed my eyes and prayed that Emmett won't come here and bug me to no end. He always bugged me when I was sick because I was always too sick and tired to put him in his place.

"Carly!" I heard Emmett's voice and put a pillow over my head.

"Go away, Emmett." I grumbled.

"I brought you some snacks. Oh, and Bella and Edward are here." He said aloud. I looked up at him and saw that he was carrying a tray of bananas and Kiwis.

"I'm allergic to bananas _and_ kiwis." I said and put the pillow back over my head.

"I know, that's why I brought them here. To bug you." He said and laughed.

"Go **AWAY**, Emmett!" I said groggily and clutched the pillow closer to my head.

"Not until you eat a kiwi!" He said and held a kiwi in his hand.

"Mom! Emmett's bugging me again!" I said aloud and realized that my voice was muffled.

"C'mon, Carls." He taunted.

"Get the **HELL** out of my room! I told you that I'm allergic to bananas and kiwis! Goddamnit, Emmett! OUT!" I said and lost all control of my sanity when he threw a kiwi at me. It hit my knee and I threw the blanket off me. I stood up and grabbed the baseball bat that was on the floor. He knew not to mess with me. They all knew not to mess with me when I was sick. Emmett backed out of my room and ran for the hills. I walked down the stairs dragging the bat behind me. It looked like I was hauling an axe. I grumbled things about Emmett being a dick head as I walked towards the garage. Edward and Bella were there with Alice and Jasper in the living room. Bella hopped off the couch and tried to hug me but Alice stopped her.

"Don't. She's not sane right now." Alice said to Bella. I looked at Bella with half lidded eyes and raised the bat. She flinched away but Alice and Jazz laughed quietly.

"W-what happened?" Bella asked Alice.

"She's always like this when Emmett pisses her off when she's sick. She has a fever right now. But, she'll be fine. Last time Emmett pissed her off, his TV never worked again. He plugged it in and 'blam'! The screen just went black as smoke came from the back of the TV." Alice said and giggled quietly.

"I wonder what she'll do now." Jasper spoke with a grin on his face. Edward looked at me with a 'we have to talk when you get better' look. I nodded at him and he nodded back.

"This one is gonna be priceless. You guys want to watch?" Alice said happily. Jasper nodded with the same grin on his face and Bella nodded unsurely. Edward smiled and shook his head as he heaved himself off the couch. I looked in front of me and just dragged the bat behind me as I walked to the garage. I slipped on my fluffy bunny slippers at the door that lead to the garage and stepped in the large space filled with cars. I walked towards Emmett's jeep and smiled like a mad-man.

"Aren't you guys going to stop her? That_ is _an expensive car , right?" Bella asked.

"Bella, how many times do we have to tell you? Money is not an issue." Alice said and grinned.

"Carly might get hurt. What if she bleeds?" Bella asked again.

"Carly has been with us for so long that her blood doesn't tempt us anymore. But, we still want her to take pre-cautions. She never uses her wave board here because she might bleed and one of us loses control. We love her too much to do that to her." Alice answered. Edward and Jasper agreed.

"Bye, bye, jeep." I said and laughed as I swung the bat over my head and hit the jeep with all the strength I had. I lifted the bat again and hit Emmett's Jeep repeatedly until it had dents, scratches and broken windows. I opened the door and laughed manically as I ripped the radio out of the dashboard and threw it to the ground. It broke into a million pieces which made me grin. The main garage door opened and dad's Mercedes pulled in. I squinted my eyes and just stood there. My dad rushed out of his car and placed his hand on my forehead.

"You have a high fever." He said and closed the Jeep's bent door. Then, he picked up the baseball bat and tossed it inside the wreckage that once was a Jeep Wrangler.

"Beat that, Emmett." I grumbled triumphantly as I leaned on my dad's shoulder and closed my eyes.

"Emmett again?" He asked. Probably Edward.

"Yeah. This time he threw a kiwi at her. No wonder she threw a fit and wrecked his Jeep." Edward answered. Dad was chuckling because his shoulders were moving.

"She's allergic to kiwis and bananas." Dad said. He was probably talking to Bella.

"She's also allergic to mud. She doesn't like getting dirty. When she does get dirty, she takes long, hot baths." Alice chimed in.

When I woke up, I was in bed and my body felt so sore.

"Am I dead?" I asked no one in particular. There were 8 laughs.

"You're not dead, Carly. You're just sick." Alice said and sat down beside me.

"My head hurts like hell. What did Emmett look like when he saw his Jeep?" I asked groggily.

"What?" Emmett asked and zoomed out of the room.

"**CARLY!" **Emmett screamed. I bet that the whole Washington state heard that.

"You killed my Jeep!" Emmett whined as he entered the room. I shrugged.

"You deserved it. You threw a kiwi at me." I said and looked at him.

"But still! You **KILLED** my Jeep!" He whined.

"Sure, sure." I said and smiled.

"You sound like Jake." Bella stated.

"He's rubbing off on me." I said with a little smile.

"About that.." Edward began. All of us turned to look at him. 7 people's faces were filled with disappointment and irritation, but mine held blankness.

"Can you talk about that when Carly's better?" Rosalie snapped.

"No, Rose. Let him and me talk. In fact.. let's talk right now. Talk." I said and sat up straight.

"I don't like Jacob." He said straightforwardly. I nodded.

"I love Jacob with all my heart and if you can't accept that, you have to live with the fact that if you try to separate me from him ever again… you will blame yourself for the consequence for all eternity." I said coldly. Rosalie smirked.

"Carly," Mom said softly.

"I. Don't. Care." Edward said quietly. I laughed dryly. Eight people glared at him.

"I don't care about you either. You may be my _'brother' _but you're a worthless brother. So controlling and overprotective. I wonder why Bella even chose to love you. Speaking of Bella, you two have a relationship, correct? How that that differ in mine and Jake's relationship? You are putting Bella in danger just at the mere thought of her. What if the Volturi find out that you told another human about the existence of the undead? The Volturi might know about me, but they know that I have known ever since I was born. Not to mention that Aro is fascinated too much about me to even think of killing me." I said harshly. All heads snapped at me as I sat there on my bed, cross-legged with a smirk on my face. Before anyone could register what Edward did, I was pinned up against the glass wall. Edward had a choke hold around my neck and was blocking my air ways but I still kept the smug smirk on my face as I looked into his eyes that were slowly turning black.

"Kill me now. I promise it will be worth it." I said coldly and still kept the smirk on my face. My family was fussing around and trying to stop Edward but he wouldn't budge.

"Go on, Edward. Kill me. You know you want to become a monster again." I spat at him which made him tighten his grip around my throat.

"What's the matter, Edward? You can't do it because you're a coward? Are you scared to to spill my blood?" I taunted. He gritted his teeth and I grinned.

"Carly!" My mom scolded as she dry heaved. Emmett was holding Edward's arm but he didn't let go of me.

"Just do it." I murmured and grinned even wider if possible.

"Stop it, Carly!" Alice scolded.

"Do it. Just tighten your grip and break me like a toothpick." I cooed and held his wrist.

"Edward!" Dad said loudly. Edward let go of me and I slid down to my bed. I sat there and laughed dryly.

"You should've killed me when you had the chance." I said coldly and laughed as I touched my bruising neck. Mom, Alice, Rose and Dad rushed over to me as Emmett and Jasper held Edward by his arms.

"I should ground you but you're already sick." Mom said as she hugged me. I hugged her back and was wrapped into another hug by Alice and Rosalie who were glaring at Edward. Bella just stood by my door; unsure of what to do.

"Let me see your neck." Dad said and tilted my head up. He looked at my neck where Edward's hand print was stamped on.

"The bruise will go away in a few weeks." He said and placed his cold hand on my neck.

"Okay, dad." I answered.

"What the hell were you thinking!" Rosalie and Alice snapped at Edward. Before all hell broke loose, Dad stopped it and ushered them out of my room. Bella stayed and unsurely sat down on my bed.

"Edward doesn't want you and Jacob together?" She asked shyly.

"Yeah. You better go with them. I'm insane right now. To tell you the truth, I was scared to death when Edward had me against the wall. I thought I was going to die. I thought I was never going to see Jake ever again." I said softly as I played with my nails.

"You didn't sound or look like you were scared to death. You acted like you were ready to see death head-on." She stated. I chuckled.

"Don't be fooled. I was scared to death. You can ask Jasper." I said and looked up at her.

"Carly, your eyes!" Bella said breathlessly.

"They change color. Light blue when I'm calm, Icy blue when I'm happy, and dark blue when I'm scared. What color are they right now. Dad doesn't know why they change. They just do." I said and smiled.

"Light blue." She stated.

"They were dark blue when I was looking at Edward…" I said softly.

"No, they were still light blue." She said quietly.

"Oh. Hmmm… are you staying over?" I asked.

"No. Can I ask you something?" She asked.

"You're already asking, but, yeah. Go ahead." I answered with a smile.

"What's your story?" She asked unsurely. "You don't have to tell if you don't want to."

"It's alright. I don't really know much about my past life. Mom and dad just told me that my mother died after giving birth to me and asked dad not to give me to my grandma. She said, and I quote 'she's going to control my little angel. I don't want her to suffer. I want her to have a normal childhood like normal people. And, even though you and your family are… vampires… I trust you with her. Please' End quote. My biological father died in Iraq. I don't know much about him but I have pictures of him and my other mother." I said softly and got off the bed and got a box from my walk-in closet.

"These are my mother's and father's pictures. I don't call them mom and dad like I do with my Carlisle and Esme because I don't feel as close to them like I am with mom and dad. They might not be my real parents, and my real family… but we're all each other has. We fight and bicker like a real family but what happened earlier… is a first. It was the first time Edward actually hurt me." I said and removed the lid of the box and showed her the contents of the box. We looked at the pictures and she broke the silence.

"Where's your Cullen crest?" Bella asked.

"It's in my hair. My crest is sometimes around my neck. Sometimes I use another crest. Believe it or not, I have all my hair clips and hair accessories with the Cullen crest as the design. So that I don't have to wear just one thing over and over again." I said and picked up the book I was reading. Something fell out and Bella picked it up.

"Is this you?" She asked and pointed to the baby in the middle of the family picture. Mom was holding me in her arms while dad had an arm around her waist. And, the others were placed at the back.

"Yeah. That was my first year with them." I said and smiled. I held the picture and just looked at it.

'_Edward, if you're listening… I'm sorry.' _I thought sincerely.


End file.
